


why r we here again?? fRieNdshIpP

by thefelixlee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chan and Felix are brothers, Cuties, Homophobia, Love them all, M/M, Not idols, OT9 - Freeform, Texting, They love each other, also my frst stray kids fic, alternative universe, bitch ass dad, brossssssss, but yeah, chan is picked on, changbin may seem 'dark' but he isnt, group chat au, hes gonna be all uwu, hes proabably sick of them but he loves them, hyunjin more like hyunsin with his unholy good looks, i literally love straykids so much, jeongin and seungmin are actually cuties, jisung and felix have insomina, like biological bros, lowkey felix biased to begin with, minho is the reason i breathe, mother woojin, plactionically, so much, they all normal humans and stuff., they also cuddle, this is my frst texting fic, troubled father, woojinniethepooh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefelixlee/pseuds/thefelixlee
Summary: jiSUNgieeim good hyunjinnngo back to workill text you laterserve icecream wellllhyunSIN*through tears*i will senpairesidentialcutiewhat the fuckchild™lol





	1. pAPa ChAN

**3:37am**

 

**actuallythesun**

is anyone awake, i cant sleep and i’m bored T-T

 

**jiSUNgiee**

i is and i cant slep either :(

 

**actuallythesun**

u wanna come over if u want

 

**jiSUNgiee**

getting out of bed now fam

we could make a cake or smth idk

 

**actuallythesun**

u cant cook

so no

when we made brownies

u did nothing

nothingggg

 

**jiSUNgiee**

i did too

i burnt myself

 

**actuallythesun**

hahahaha

 

**jiSUNgiee**

licked the spoon

 

**actuallythesun**

that doesnt help

 

**jiSUNgiee**

found the eggs

 

**actuallythesun**

wowowow

after i showed u where they were

 

**jiSUNgiee**

but it was bery hard work

 

**actuallythesun**

omg

i literally am the wife in this relationship with a husband who forces me to cook for him

 

**jiSUNgiee**

...

 

**actuallythesun**

watching me slave away in the kitchen

 

**jiSUNgiee**

YOU MADE BROWNIES

YOU ENJOYED IT TOO

 

**actuallythesun**

i rasied the kids ehilst u just sat infront of the tv drinking beer

im suprise the KIDS DONT SELL DRUGS!

IM SUPRISED THEY STILL LOVE US

*bursts into tears*

 

**jiSUNgiee**

BECAUSE I WAS A LOVING FATHER

 

**actuallythesun**

I TRY SO HARD IN THIS FAMILY

 

**jiSUNgiee**

WHO SAT IN FRONT OF THE TV WITH BEER

I EVEN LET THE KIDS HAVE SOME OF MY BEER WHEN THEY ASKED

WHY DONT YOU UNDERSTAND

 

**actuallythesun**

IM SUPRISE YOU HAVENT TAUGHT THEM TO BE ALCOHOLICS

 

**jiSUNgiee**

I WAS GOING THROUGH SERIOUS TRAUMA

 

**actuallythesun**

OF COURSE YOU WERE

 

**jiSUNgiee**

I WAS NEVER AN ALCHOHOLIC

YOU WERE ALWAYS A WORKAHOLIC

WHEN DID YOU EVER TELL ME YOU LOVED ME

 

**actuallythesun**

I TELL YOU EVERY SINGLE NIGHT BUT YOU ARE FAST ASLEEP BECAUSE YOU DRINK TOO MUCH

 

**jiSUNgiee**

MAYBE YOU COULDVE TOLD ME WHEN I WASNT

 

**actuallythesun**

YOU ARE ALWAYS ASLEEP OR DRUNK AND YOU NEVER LISTEN WHEN I TALK ANYWAYS!!

IM SUPRISED YOU HAVENT LEFT ME FOR SNOTHER WOMAN

*tear falls down face*

i love you robert

 

**jiSUNgiee**

IM SORRY OKAY

IM SORRY

YOU KNOW I LOVE MY BEER

BUT NOT ANOTHER WOMAN

AR EYOU CRAZY

NO ONE COULD REPLACE YOU

 

**actuallythesun**

really...

 

**jiSUNgiee**

yes...

 

**actuallythesun**

robert...

i love you

so much

 

**jiSUNgiee**

barbara..

i love you too

 

**actuallythesun**

*tear falls down face*

you are an amazing husband and father

 

**jiSUNgiee**

thank you my love

your browines are the best i have ever had

which is why i never helped

i didnt want to ruin it like i ruin everyint

 

**actuallythesun**

oh robert

 

**jiSUNgiee**

*sobs*

 

**actuallythesun**

you couldnt ruin them

all i ever wanted was you to spend time with me

 

**jiSUNgiee**

im sorry

i didnt want to seem too clingy

 

**actuallythesun**

i love clingy

lets go to sleep and cuddle

ok  
  


 

**jiSUNgiee**

of course babe, i love you

 

**actuallythesun**

i love u too

 

**4:02am**

 

**jiSUNgiee**

ok fam i is here

 

**actuallythesun**

okay im comingggg :D

  
  


**10:28am**

 

**hyunSIN**

what

The

fuck

 

**min-NO**

as fucking weird as that was

its a little endearing

 

**child™**

so this is what our residential insominacs get up too

 

**woojinniethepooh**

I hope they eventually actually got to sleep.

 

**residentialcutie**

woojins mum mode: activated

 

**woojinniethepooh**

sorry for worryng :/

 

**min-NO**

dont be sorry

we all love it

 

**child™**

Yeppp :)

 

**residentialcutie**

yea we do

 

**hyunSIN**

ur more of a mum than my actual mum sometimes

even my mum agrees :)

 

**bangcant**

i walk out to find felix and jisung cuddled on the couch

just ur average sunday

 

**min-NO**

is anyone surprised anymoe tho

 

 **1:59pm**  

 

**changbean**

morning

 

**child™**

its afternoon

 

**changbean**

time is just an illusion

trust no one

everything is evil and dark in this cruel world

 

**actuallythesun**

hiii changbin :D

howd you sleeeep

 

**residentialcutie**

_@changbean_ you were sayng??

 

**bangcant**

felix did u eat my sandwitch?????

 

**actuallythesun**

no?

 

**jiSUNgiee**

that was me

 

**bangcant**

get out of my house

 

**actuallythesun**

channnn nooo

thatsss myyy friend

 

****bangcant** **

hes about to be dead if he doesnt make me another sandwtch

 

**hyunSIN**

....

i guess we shouldnt mess with chans sandwtihs 

 

**woojinniethepooh**

never

and i mean never

mess with that mans sandwithcs 

 

**bangcant**

learn you lesson kids

dont mess with papa's food

 

**child™**

did you just

...

call urself papa

 

**changbean**

thats just weird man

 

**hyunSIN**

yeah man u just killed the mood

 

**min-NO**

fuckng weirdo

 

**actuallythesun**

do u have a daddy kink or something

 

**jiSUNgiee**

more like papa kink

 

**residentialcutie**

_@woojinniethepooh_  did u know about this??

 

**woojinniethepooh**

sadly i didnt

 

**bangcant**

what is it

pick on chan day??

 

**child™**

lol yes

 

**jiSUNgiee**

i thought that was everyday

?????

 

**actuallythesun**

im gonnna telll mummm

 

**bangcant**

omg

guys i dont have a daddy kink 

 

**changbean**

we know u dont

 

**bangcant**

good

 

**changbean**

u have a papa kink ;)


	2. FUKCC I SPILT MY SPAGET ON MY HOMEWORK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im on holidays and im bored and hellllllla funny (not) so i wanted to write more
> 
> basically  
> chan still has a papa kink  
> jisung is luscious  
> changbin is little  
> jeongin is bored  
> felix needs help with the maths  
> woojin wants them to staph  
> hyunjin has spaget  
> seungmin isnt okay  
> minho just wants a ride home

**5:03pm**

 

**bangcant**

Bruh.   
felix actually told our mum that i have a papakink   
the worst thing was i had to explain what it was to her…

 

**residentialcutie**

yikes

 

**jiSUNgiee**

Lolol   
whatd she say agter you told her thiugh????

 

**bangcant**

she just laughed and went ‘okay sweetie’ and left the room

 

**woojinniethepooh**

YEAH AND SHSE CALLED ME AND WAS LUKE ‘woojinnie sweetie are you okay ith this??’ AND I HAD TO EXPLAN THAT UIT WAS JUST A JOKE!!

 

**child™**

is it tho?

 

**woojinniethepooh**

YES   
end of discussion

 

**changbean**

Lololol 

scary mum mode: activated

 

**woojinniethepooh**

Changbin.

 

**min-NO**

he brought out full stops and captial letters omg… 

 

**changbean**

I’m sorry, forgive me for I have sinned.

 

**woojinniethepooh**

Good.

 

**7:32pm**

 

 **Private chat between** _jiSUNgiee_ **and** _actuallythesun_

 

**actuallythesun**

did you get the maths hw??   
Jisung???   
Jisungie???   
ugh fine

 

**Private chat between** _residentialcutie_ **and** _actuallythesun_

seungminnie ^-^   
i need some help :(((

 

**residentialcutie**

with what??

 

**actuallythesun**

the maths homework    
its really hard T-T 

 

**residentialcutie**

call me in 5    
okay? 

 

**actuallythesun**

OHHH THANKK YOUU

 

**residentialcutie**

no problem

 

**9:57pm**

 

**Private chat between** _jiSUNgiee_ **and** _actuallythesun_

 

**jiSUNgiee**

whoops    
sorry    
i was in the shower

 

**actuallythesun**

that was 2 and a hald hours ago??

 

**jiSUNgiee**

OKAY FINE   
YOU CAUGHT ME!   
i was having a bath saoking n thsi hella good bath bomb

 

**actuallythesun**

oh thats why u always smell roses :)

 

**jiSUNgiee**

bro u noticed??

 

**actuallythesun**

corse bro

 

**jiSUNgiee**

<3

 

**actuallythesun**

<3

 

**11:27pm**

 

**hyunSIN**

FUKCC I SPILT MY SPAGET ON MY HOMEWORK   
*SPAGET   
*spaget   
spaget   
MY PHONE KEEPS CHANGING SPAGET TO SPAGET   
SPAGETTTT   
WHY IS THS HAPPENING!!!!!!!

 

**child™**

oh that was me 

 

**hyunSIN**

WHYYY

 

**child™**

i was bored    
so i just did it

 

**hyunSIN**

IM STILL CONFUSED WHAT IN UR RGHT MIND DECDED TO CHANE SPAGET TO SPAGET   
UGHHH    
SPAGET   
FUCK   
U KNOW WHT I MENA

 

**child™**

like i said   
i was bored   
lets leave it at that   
okay? **  
  
**

**hyunSIN**

okay

 

**changbean**

maYbE OkaY wILl bE OUr alWAyS!!!!11!1!!

 

**residentialcutie**

S HU T THE FUC KS YP 

 

**changbean**

…

u okay seungmin??

 

**residentialcutie**

NO IM NOT TAT W AS A SAD MOVEI AND  I STULL CRY THBKNG ABOUT IT 

 

**hyunSIN**

awe babe   
its okay

 

**changbean**

…

 

**residentialcutie**

…

 

**child™**

…

 

**hyunSIN**

uM MY MUM NEDS NE TO WA TER THE PLNATS LATER GAYSS

 

**child™**

lol gays

 

**residentialcutie**

shut up not now    
  


**changbean**

well   
As interesting as that little encounter was

 

**child™**

lol little

 

**changbean**

…   
-_-   
anyway   
as interesting as that encounter was i need to sleep, and so do you, so goodnight guys

 

**residentialcutie**

gn

 

**child™**

lol    
he removed the little

 

**changbean**

go to bed    
now 

 

**child™**

yEs PApA!!1!!!1111!!

 

**changbean**

shut up im not chan   
now sleep

 

**7:28am**

 

**bangcant**

OMFG SHUT UP! 

 

**woojinniethepooh**

lol

 

**bangcant**

DONT U FUCKNG START

 

**8:01am**

 

**Private chat between** _bangcant_ **and** _min-NO_

 

**min-NO**

hey chan

 

**bangcant**

yeah???

 

**min-NO**

can you drop me off and pick me up from school   
please 

 

**bangcant**

why

 

**min-NO**

mums at work and dads out of the country

 

**bangcant**

um ill see

 

**min-NO**

wait   
i went about this all wrong

 

**bangcant**

???

 

**min-NO**

papa can i get a ride to and from school??   
please

 

**bangcant**

OMG I WAS GONNA PICK U UP I WAS MAKING SURE FELIX DIDN HAVE ANYTHG AFTER SCHOOL   
BUT NOW IM NOT GOING TOO

 

**min-NO**

oh   
…   
really? 

 

**bangcant**

No…   
well be at ur hour in 15 mins

 

**min-NO**

OMG THANK YOU SO MUHC

 

**bangcant**

no problem

 

**min-NO**

:)


	3. i scream, u scream, we all scream for icecream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin and chan r cuties  
> hyunjn got a job  
> and jisung is tired™ and insomnia strikes again

**7:12am**

**Private chat between** _ woojinniethepooh  _ **and** _ bangcant _

 

**woojinniethepooh**

Morning ^-^

 

**bangcant**

morning beautiful

 

**woojinniethepooh**

well todays gonna be a good day   
and   
hello to you too handsome

 

**bangcant**

jfblusdbfksduunl   
Fuck!   
an arrow to the heart   
HOW   
ARE   
YOU   
SO   
FLJHBSDFLUBLFSEFBJE

 

**7:23am**

**Private chat between** _ woojinniethepooh  _ **and** _ actuallythesun _

 

**woojinniethepooh**

calm your brother down

 

**actuallythesun**

why

 

**woojinniethepooh**

jsut do it

 

**7:25am**

**Private chat between** _ woojinniethepooh  _ **and** _ bangcant _

 

**bangcant**

okay im all good   
felix smacked me in the head with a pillow

 

**woojinniethepooh**

mood

 

**bangcant**

im so lucky to be dating you   
wait   
hey   
tahts mean

 

**woojinniethepooh**

#sorrynotsorry :)   
Ill buy you coffee after school 

 

**bangcant**

YAY!!!   
i love you

 

**woojinniethepooh**

i love you too   
now get ready for school

 

**bangcant**

fine   
ONLY because i wanna to see u

 

**woojinniethepooh**

Its been two years and your still so sappy   
…   
i love it

 

**bangcant**   
i love you

  
**woojinniethepooh**

i know   
now get ready!!!111!1!!1!!1   
^-^   
<3

 

**bangcant**

<3   
;)

  
**4:29pm**

 

_ hyunSIN  _ **changed group chat name to:** ice-cream more like i scream

 

**changbean** **  
** remove urself

 

**min-NO**

do i wanna know why?

 

**hyunSIN**

do you guys remember when my mum forgot to buy me icecrem and i was like ‘mum wheres the icecram’    
and she was like   
‘get a job and buy ur own iceceram’ 

 

**residentialcutie**

yes...

 

**child™** **  
** sadly

 

**actuallythesun** **  
** that was agessssssssssss agoooooooooo

 

**changbean** **  
** felix   
… **  
** that happened like two weeks ago

 

**actuallythesun** **  
** like i said   
agesssssssssssss agooooooooooooooo

 

**min-NO** **  
** what i find funny is how many times he spelt ice-cream wrong

 

**hyunSIN** **  
** Anyway.   
back to my story   
out of spite i decided to apply to a bunch of icecream ppalors near me. and i actually got a job at one. so who wins now!

 

**child™**   
ur mum   
you went out and got a job…   
like she wanted you too

 

**changbean** **  
** plus your gonna be giving all that icecream away

 

**min-NO**   
and ur gonna be dealing with shitty costomers and sceramng kids 

 

**hyunSIN** **  
** …

 

**residentialcutie**

but congrsts :)

 

**hyunSIN** **  
** …   
thanks

 

**child™** **  
** look on the brght side ur gonna be getting paid

 

**min-NO** **  
** thats tru   
And you can finally pay for ur own food and not force me too :)

 

**changbean** **  
** what a cute but slightly terrorising smiley face

 

**residentialcutie**

:)

 

**min-NO** **  
** :)

 

**child™** **  
** :)

 

**hyunSIN** **  
** :)

 

**changbean** **  
** STAPH IT

 

**1:45am**

 

**Private chat between** _ jiSUNgiee  _ **and** _ actuallythesun _

 

**jiSUNgiee**

i cant sleep   
r u awkae?   
felix

lix

fe?   
ur asleep?

good

u need it

well so do i

but im glad one of us is asleep rght now

anyway

i hope you sleeo well

dream of cute things

like doggos

or changbin

;););)

goodnight

im gonna try    
to sleep

love you man

 

**3:58am**

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

ive redscovered that tea doesnt calm my body

im still awake and thriving 

schools gonna suck tomorrow i can tell u that

Ughhhhhhhhhh

dont we hae a tset toay

well fun

im gonna fail 

  
  


**6:37am**

  
  


**actuallythesun** **  
** did u get ANY sleep last nght jisungie??

 

**7:06am**

 

**jiSUNgiee**

maybe an huor??

 

**actuallythesun** **  
** well u know my saying   
Some sleep is better than no sleep ^-^   
Anyway have to gwt ready for schopl   
See u there :)

 

**jiSUNgiee**

:)

byee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know jisung wasnt in it a lot but thats because i have stuff comng his way
> 
> angsty stuff
> 
> #sorrynotsorry
> 
> i hope you all have a great day!!


	4. the truth is revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung learns the truth  
> felix becomes a father  
> hyunjin and seungmin being cute  
> woojin is a good friend

**11:12am**

  


**jiSUNgiee**

hello family!

 

**min-NO**

dont you have somewhere stupid to be??

 

 **jiSUNgiee**  

not until 1, so right now im free

why. u wanna hang out? ;)

  


**residentialcutie**

when did jisung get so smooth  
???

 

**hyunSIN**

yeah idk how i feel about it

 

**actuallythesun**

yes! thats my boy

**3:24pm**

 

**bangcant**

i want a cat

 

**actuallythesun**

we already have two

 

**bangcant**

well  
i want another one

 

**actuallythesun**

chan NO!

 

**bangcant**

chan YES!

 

**3:47pm**

 

**bangcant**

mum said i cant get another cat :(

 

**actuallythesun**

maybe we should get a dog  
or a fish!   
i want a fish   
ill take him for walks in his little fish tank   
chan can i get a fish??

 

**bangcant**

ask mum

 

**actuallythesun**

mum said i can  
Can you drive me to the fish place??

 

**bangcant**

the pet shop??

 

**actuallythesun**

yesss pleasee  
im gonna usee all my birthday money and make sure this little guy is happy ^-^

 

**bangcant**

be ready in 10 mins   
k

 

**actuallythesun**

okayyy

 

**4:02pm**

 

**jiSUNgiee**

awee   
my boys getting a fishhh   
hes gonna be the best dad

  


**min-NO**

as much as i tell them to talk to each other face to face cause they live together  
Im glad i got to see that cause that was cute

 

**8:01pm**

**Private chat between** _jiSUNgiee_ **and** _changbean_

 

**changbean**

dude  
felix   
is so cute   
i cant deal right now   
how is it possible for someone that cute to exsit   
KBFRUSFBSUB   


**jiSUNgiee**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**changbean**

FUCK  
I TEXTED YU   
NO LBEFU UFE JISUNF I MEANT TO TEXT MINHO   
IGNORE THEsE PELESE

 

**jiSUNgiee**

As felixs best friend  
i already knew all of this   
because i know everything about said boy   
and i know he would be so sad if i kept a secret from him   
Because felix is a soft senstive boy   
who doesnt desreve any pain   
every   
so changbin   
how desperately do you wanna keep this a secret?

 

**changbean**

a lot  
please dont tell him

 

**jiSUNgiee**

i could do that  
or i could help you ask him out

 

**changbean**

why am i asking him out?

 

**jiSUNgiee**

because u like each other and im sick og seeing u pine  
its annoying

 

**changbean**

felix doesnt lke me

 

**jiSUNgiee**

shut the fuck up yes he does  
ive had felix call me up crying because he doesnt feel good enough for you   
so shut up

 

**changbean**

…   
okay   
fine   
You can help me

 

**jiSUNgiee**

yayayay!!  
okayy i gotta go to felixs cause we have a movie night planned   
but i wont tell him ur secret :)

 

**changbean**

u promise

 

**jiSUNgiee**

yesss  
i promise!!

 

**changbean**

okay good  
bye

 

**jiSUNgiee**

byeee

 

**9:45pm**

**Private chat between** _child™_ **and** _woojinniethepooh_

 

**child™**

woojinnie  
can i ask you something??

 

**woojinniethepooh**

course  
whats up??

 

**child™**

i know youre reallu busy with exams and graduating soon  
but   
i just   
ugh   
school and stuff at home its making me stress   
actually you know what it doesnt matter

 

**woojinniethepooh**

no talk to me please

  
  
**child™**

i dont wann be an annoying

 

**woojinniethepooh**

no hun   
ur not  
ive known you since you were five  
ive told you you can always talk to me **  
** want me to call u??  
i can come over??

 

**child™**

can you come over please??

 

**woojinniethepooh**

on my way

 

**11:57am**

 

 **Private chat between** _hyunSIN_ **and** _residentialcutie_

 

**hyunSIN**

hey   
i think youre really cool   
i like you a lot   
maybe we should hang out   
or somehing…

 

**residentialcutie**

you wanna hang out???

 

**hyunSIN**

always

 

**residentialcutie**

wanna watch a movie?

 

**hyunSIN**

whats on

**residentialcutie**

not sure  
but we can always see

 

**hyunSIN**

cool  
pick you up in an hour?

 

**residentialcutie**

course :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also
> 
> i know there isnt a lot of minho in this chapter and i have learnt from my ways :( im sorry
> 
> i also didnt recheck through this so if theres a mistake im sorry :(
> 
> anyway thank you to the people who have left really nice comments :):)
> 
> thank you for reading
> 
> have a great day ^-^


	5. death week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically exam block
> 
>  
> 
> i live in australia so idk how other countries do it but the last week of term is exam block were there isnt actually classes just exams and study so yeahh thats hows is bascally is :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify:
> 
> chan and woojin are in year 12  
> minho and changbin are in year 11  
> hyunjin, seungmin, felix, jisung and jeongin are in year 10
> 
> i didnt wanna leave jeongin by himself cause thatd be sadd :(((

**11:12am**

  
  


_ min-NO _ **changed group chat name to:** death week

 

**min-NO**

whos raedy for exams to start tomorrow???

  
  
**bangcant**

ive been studyng for the pasttt two days i thibk im actually dead

 

**hyunSIN**

no   
stop   
i havebt studied and i have 6 exams    
im stress studying now

 

**min-NO**

dude   
wth    
fuckin study

 

**residentialcutie**

how have you not studied yet??    
  


 

**hyunSIN**

i have been   
i just thought exam block was in two weeks   
but noooo   
it starts tmrw   
UGHH   
my mums gonna kill me

 

**jiSUNgiee**

lol

 

**min-NO**

your damn rght she is 

 

**child™**

dude   
we’ve been reminded by literaly every teachre that exam bloc k was this week    
this is lterally thr last week of term??   
thre wouldnt be another week   
r u dumb   
  


  
**hyunSIN**

yes   
  


  
**woojinniethepooh**

whats this i hear about u not studyng    
  
  


**hyunSIN**

ummmm   
  


**min-NO**

hyunjins bout to get beattt

 

**woojinniethepooh**

ill beat ur ass in a seconf too   
both of u get back to studng before i call ur mothers

 

**hyunSIN**

yes motherr

 

**min-NO**

aye aye captain

 

**12:24pm**

 

**Private chat between** _ actuallythesun  _ **and** _ bangcant _

 

**bangcant**

did u get my note??

 

**actuallythesun**

yes becuse the sticky note was stuck on my forehead :/

 

**bangcant**

teeheeee   
anyway    
ill be back soemtime after 3ish   
k   
  


**actuallythesun**

okayyy   
Have fun ‘studyinggg’ wth woojinnieeee

 

**bangcant**

i willll   
lovee youuu

 

**actuallythesun**

love you tooooo

 

**1:09pm**

 

**Private chat between** _ residentialcutie  _ **and** _ hyunSIN _

 

**residentialcutie**

hey    
so i had a good time the other day   
we should do that again

 

**hyunSIN**

yeah we should   
but we should do it differently

 

**residentialcutie**

how so???

 

**hyunSIN**

like    
as a date 

 

**residentialcutie**

oh

 

**hyunSIN**

you dont have too   
u know what forget it   
  
  


**residentialcutie**

nnononononono   
i like that idea   
i just kinda thought the other day was a date   
i mean we held hands the whole movie    
And you knda kissed me

 

**hyunSIN**

oh yeah   
:D:D:D:D:D:D

 

**residentialcutie**

i just thought maybe you weere gonna ask me to be ur boyfriend…

 

**hyunSIN**

ohhh   
i can do that   
but i think itd be better if i asked u when we were face to face 

 

**residentialcutie**

how about we’re dating but not offically till u ask me on that date ;)

 

**hyunSIN**

oh yeah    
okay   
sureee   
  


**residentialcutie**

and lets keep it a secret   
i wanna enjoy this for a bit

 

**hyunSIN**

yeah    
that sounds amazing lol

 

**residentialcutie**

okay we should get back to studying   
but    
i kust wanna say somehint

 

**hyunSIN**

shooooot

 

**residentialcutie**

that pcture u posted on instagram looked amazng   
you looked really cute 

 

**hyunSIN**

OMG IM BLUSHINGGG   
thank you    
ejnfugafnowglrl   
okay im going now   
but you always look cute   
BYEEEEEEEEEE   
  


**residentialcutie**

omg   
thankss   
byeee   
<3

 

**hyunSIN**

<3

 

**2:16pm**

 

**Private chat between** _ child™ _ **and** _ actuallythesun _

 

**child™**

do u get the revsion sheet for histroy??   
its like the only thing i havent studied yet

 

**actuallythesun**

i have like five pages of revison   
you want me to send them??   
i also have seven pages for the science   
and all the formulas and examples for maths??   
u want them??

 

**child™**

dude   
wth   
this is gonna sound like a stupid question   
but do even sleep??

 

**actuallythesun**

would it suprise you if i said no??   
lol

 

**child™**

r u okay thoo??

 

**actuallythesun**

im actually good   
exam season is really stressful for me    
my anxiety plays up   
but i had like 3 and a half hours of sleep last night!!

 

**child™**

thats good   
rght??

 

**actuallythesun**

better than jisungie :(((   
he cant sleep lately   
only like 1 or 2 hours   
it makes me sad:(   
especially cause my parents said i cant keep sneaking out of the house to go to his house :(

 

**child™**

but uve been doing that for like two years why would they suddenly stop

 

**actuallythesun**

HA they probably didnt know about it then    
lol   
ANYWAYY   
do u want the revison sheets??? 

 

**child™**

omg yes pleaseee 

 

_ actuallythesun  _ **sent thirteen pictures**

 

**child™**

thank you so much   
youre such a life saverrr

 

**actuallythesun**

just a good frend jeonginnie ^-^

 

**child™**

sure surere   
try and sleep tonghtt   
i know thats stuopd to say but just tryyy

 

**actuallythesun**

ill tryy for youuu ^-^   
studyyy harddd

 

**child™**

thank youu :)

 

**11:39pm**

 

**changbean**

i hope everyone studied hard and knows all the stuff they need to know!

 

**woojinniethepooh**

im look at u @ _ hyunSIN _

 

**jiSUNgiee**

damnn   
woojin just callled him outt

 

**hyunSIN**

wowowowowow   
i have been studyng 

 

**woojinniethepooh**

mmhmmmm

 

**residentialcutie**

i hate to be that person    
but he studied alll day   
i know cause he facetimed me for help with maths 

 

**changbean**

wowowowowow   
that suree    
is nicee

 

**jiSUNgiee**

veryy nicee ;););)

 

  
**residentialcutie**

???

 

**hyunSIN**

lol idk either

 

**min-NO**

weirdos   
all of you

 

**jiSUNgiee**

even me??

 

**min-NO**

especially u

 

**jiSUNgiee**

wow   
im hurt   
my own frined   
a bullet to the heart

 

**min-NO**

Weirdo.

 

**changbean**

weirdo wth a capital W and a .   
thats gotta sting   
a lot

 

**jiSUNgiee**

weirdo

 

**woojinniethepooh**

Everuone   
go to sleep   
we have exams   
sleeeep

 

**min-NO**

aye aye captain

 

**jiSUNgiee**

i will try :D

 

**changbean**

dont twll me wht to do

 

**woojinniethepooh**

:)

 

**changbean**

the return of the cute but slightly terrorising smiley face   
okay   
i will go to sleep   
goodnightt 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy
> 
> if u have any questions hit me upp
> 
> ths is the biggest chpter so far i think ::)))) wrote this instead of sleepingg hahahah 
> 
> just a little reminder theres gonna be a little bit of angst in the next chapter so PREPAREE hahaha
> 
> have a great day and thank you for readingg


	6. i will senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of angst  
> lil bit of minsung

**1:34pm**

  
  


_ jiSUNgiee  _ **has:** 112 missed messages and 35 missed calls

  
  
  


**Private chat between** _ woojinniethepooh  _ **and** _ jiSUNgiee  _

hey   
are you okay??   
please text me when you can   
or wake up   
are you still asleep   
omg    
text    
me   
when   
you    
wake    
up   
are the nurses looking after you   
omg    
im stressing so much   
im gonna text your mum   
okay   
i love you   
look after yourself   
<3

 

 

**Private chat between** _ changbean  _ **and** _ jiSUNgiee _

hey   
i heard what happened   
are you okay   
please tell me youre okay   
okay   
so   
apparently youre in the hosptal   
do you know when youre getting home   
???   
text me when you get home   
please   
we love you man 

  
  


 

**Private chat between** _ residentialcutie  _ **and** _ jiSUNgiee _

i wasnt in that class but apparetnly it was hella boring    
sucks to be youuuuu   
wait   
hyunjin just told me   
dude   
are you okay??   
what the fuckk   
howd this happen   
pleaseee textt me when you wake up or get home or whatever   
dude   
i really want you to be okay   
like really really   
thats a good song by winner   
but now is not the time to be thinkning about how amazing that song is   
bufblurfb   
felix just texted me   
okay    
i gtg hes really freaking out   
but dude   
i love you   
get better?? Soon 

 

 

**Private chat between** _ hyunSIN  _ **and** _ jiSUNgiee _

you have mr lee    
SUCKSSS TOOOO BEEE YOUUU   
get ready to learn nothinigg   
DUDE   
ARE YOU OKAY   
HOE   
HOWWW   
YURE NOT A HOE FAM    
but if you were youd be an amazing hoe   
ODFBLIUR ANYWAYY   
IM STILLL KINDA CONFUSED WITH WHAT HAPPEND BUT DUDE   
are you okay   
like seriously   
please text me like the fastest you can   
im actually kinda scared   
i just want you to be okay   
seriously man   
please be okay   
i love you dude   
gtg   
seriously love you

 

 

**Private chat between** _ child™  _ **and** _ jiSUNgiee _

felix just messaged everyone    
are you okay??   
please be ok   
i cant talk much   
but please please please please be okay   
im still not 100% sure what happened but im just hoping you are okay   
i love you   
  
  


 

**Private chat between** _ bangcant  _ **and** _ jiSUNgiee _

felix called me mid anxety attack because he was really scared and confused and upset because they wouldnt let him go wth u to the hospital    
im still not sure what happened but please text any of us as soon as u can    
im meant to be going to class but felix called our mum and forces her to talk him to you   
so im gong home   
but dude   
we love you   
text one of us asap   
love u 

 

 

**Private chat between** _ actuallythesun  _ **and** _ jiSUNgiee _

jisnugie

pelse txt mw as son as posible   
im rely scaed   
and i dot realy no what hapened   
you raly scard me   
but plase txt me   
actully   
i caled my mum   
shes picing me up and taing me to uou pleas be ok   
ill be there sono   
i lov you   
a lot 

  
  


 

**Private chat between** _ min-NO  _ **and** _ jiSUNgiee _

um   
so    
i just found out what happened    
and now m really concerned    
please tell me youre okay   
because i really want you to be    
text me when you can   
or    
you can call me   
whichever is fine   
just be okay   
love you 

 

 

**4:09pm**

 

 

_ Death week _

 

 

**hyunSIN**

i have work this afternoon and im not looking forward to it   
like at all   
why did i get a job again?

 

 

**child™**

because you wanted to prove ur mum right??

 

 

**hyunSIN**

whyd i have to be so competetive    
i start work in 10 mins and i havent heard back from jisung and im stressing   
has anyone heard back from him??

 

 

**changbean**

not that i know of

 

 

**woojinniethepooh** **  
** no   
and im very stressed as well   
ughh

 

 

**residentialcutie**

im literally so stressed rn   
im meant to be studying for science   
and all i can think aboit os if jisung is dead or soething    
ughh

 

 

**child™**

please dont say that

 

 

**residentialcutie**

sorry jeonginnie 

  
  
  


**hyunSIN**

ugh    
i have to go   
stupid people who like ice cream when there are bigger issues in the world 

 

 

**changbean**

mood   
except icecream is pretty great

 

 

**woojinniethepooh**

why r people still eating icecream in the cold   
?

 

 

**bangcant**

babe   
icecream is good any season

 

 

**woojinniethepooh**

im dating a weirdo

 

 

**bangcant**

i think im dating the werdo

 

 

**changbean**

i think ur both weirdos shut up   
chan   
didnt felix like ditch school to go to the hosptal to make sure jsung is okau?

 

 

**bangcant**

yes

 

 

**changbean**

is he??

 

 

**bangcant**

jisung is fine    
he just fainted cause of sleep deprivation   
i think hes home    
felix texted me saying that he was going home wth him   
theyre probably napping   
lord knows they both need it

 

 

**residentialcutie**

amen

 

 

**jiSUNgiee**

hey guys

 

 

**min-NO**

are you okay?

 

 

**residentialcutie**

Fdghluhguuehrgu   
JISUNGGGGGGGGGG

  
  


**changbean**

jisunggggg

 

 

**woojinniethepooh**

JNFFUSVSR   
jisung   
are you okay?? 

 

 

**bangcant**

jisungg   
you good?

 

 

**child™**

jisungiee!

 

 

**hyunSIN**

ldkjngeurgheghegh   
you good fam   
tell me   
i have like .00005 seconds tell me ur alive and good

 

 

**jiSUNgiee**

im good hyunjinnn   
go back to work   
ill text you later    
serve icecream wellll

 

 

**hyunSIN**

*through tears*   
i will senpai

 

 

**residentialcutie**

what the fuck

  
  


 

**child™**

lol

 

 

**woojinniethepooh**

are you okay jisungie??

 

 

**jiSUNgiee**

im good

 

 

**woojinniethepooh**

are you sure?

 

 

**jiSUNgiee**

110% sure

 

 

**4:47pm**

 

 

**Private chat between** _ min-NO  _ **and** _ jiSUNgiee _

 

 

**min-NO**

hey   
are you okay?   
  


 

 

**jiSUNgiee**

yeah :)

 

 

**min-NO**

seriously   
are you okay?

 

 

**jiSUNgiee**

well   
ive been better   
but im okay!   
dont worry about me   
you have exams you need to study for

 

 

**min-NO**

jisung   
i could fail all my exams as long    
and i wouldnt care because i spent the time making sure one of my best friends okay   
so   
tell me honestly    
are you okay??

 

 

**jiSUNgiee**

not really   
the hospital gave me new pills to take when i cant sleep   
which is cool i guess   
do you think you can call me??   
its way too hard to talk about

 

 

**min-NO**

of course

 

 

  
**jiSUNgiee**

just be quiet    
felix has been here since 2   
and i dont think hes slept for two days straight   
so    
dont yell   
  


 

 

**min-NO**

of course sungie

 

 

**Call lasted: 3**  hours and 48 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the angst isnt that good  
> im sorry
> 
>  
> 
> but please enjoy and if u wanna see anything leave a comment
> 
> love you all 
> 
> :))
> 
> have a greatt dayy!!!


	7. its offical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its kinda just a filler chapter 
> 
> and its really bad
> 
> im so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay
> 
>  
> 
> i decided to add the day (ex. saturday) so that you know the day and kinda shows how the story is going :):):):):):):)

**11:48am (Saturday)**

 

hyunSIN  **changed group chat name to:** HOw aRe WE stiLl AlIVe

  
  


**hyunSIN**

so we made it through exam block alive!

  
  


**child™**

barely

 

**jiSUNgiee**

mood

  
  
  


**min-NO**

shut up   
u missed the last two days of exams cause the doctors said u needed rest

  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

cause i did need the rest 

 

**min-NO**

i know  

  
  
  


**actuallythesun**

;)

whoops   
sorry i meant   
:)

  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

mmhmmm

 

**actuallythesun**

does anyone wanna hang out tomorrow? 

or anytime in the next two weeks??

  
  
  


**bangcant**

i can

  
  
  


**actuallythesun**

anyone who isnt annoying?

  
  
  


**changbean**

damn    
savage

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

what happened with u two??

  
  
  


**bangcant**

i actually have no idea

  
  
  


**actuallythesun**

wowowow  
way to cut the wound deeper

  
  
  


**chi** **ld** **™**

wowowow   
whatd chan do??

  
  
  


**min-NO**

yeah chan   
whatd you dooooo   
??

  
  
  


**bangcant**

i honestly dont know

  
  
  


**Private chat between** _ hyunSIN, jiSUNgiee, actuallythesun, residentialcutie, chi _ _ ld _ _ ™ _

**Chat name:** yodelersss

 

**residentialcutie**

wat did chan do tho?? 

 

**actuallythesun**

he broke one of our sacred brotherly promises that we made ages ago

 

**hyunSIN**

whch one   
yall have a lot

  
  


**actuallythesun**

you guys know how we used to have those family movie nights right?   
but then our parents stopped caring baout them    
so chan was like   
‘we can do it wothout them’

 

**child™**

yess   
cause u guys never let anyone else go  
:/

 

**actuallythesun**

its called brothers movie night jeonginnie for a reason   
anyway   
he completely forgot we had one planned and i waited almost allllll night for him to come home and whe n i asked where he was he was with woojinnieeeeee D:<

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

tsk tsk tsk   
what a bad brother  
  
  


**residentialcutie**

ohhhhhh   
promise breakerrrr   
i always looked up to chan but this completely changes my views on him

 

**child™**

bet you wihs u invited other people now

 

**hyunSIN**

omg savage jeongin is out todayyy   
lol

 

**child™**

;)

 

 

**12:23pm**

 

 

HOw aRe WE stiLl AlIVe

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

 

wowowow   
chan   
ive never been so disapointed in u

  
  
  


**residentialcutie**

to think i ever looked up to you   
smh

 

**hyunSIN**

and you call yourself a brother

 

**child™**

despicable!   
I CANT EVEN LOOK AT YOUUU 

  
  


**bangcant**

WHAT DID I DOOOOO

  
  
  


**residentialcutie**

maybe you should think about what youve done

 

 

**changbean**

idk what uve done but i think thats a great idea

  
  
  


**min-NO**

all those in favour of chan sitting in the corner and thinking about whats hes done say ‘I’

  
  
  
  


**chi** **ld** **™**

I

  
  
  


**min-NO**

I

  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

i

  
  
  


**changbean**

i

  
  
  


**hyunSIN**

I

  
  
  


**residentialcutie**

i

  
  
  


**actuallythesun**

i

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh  
  
**

I

  
  
  


**bangcant**

even u woojin??? 

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

especiallt me i cant believe u hurt felixs feelings   
im dsappointed

  
  
  


**actuallythesun**

hehe  
im ur boyfriends favourite :D:D:D:D:D  
now go sit in the corner and think about ehat uve done

  
  
  


**bangcant**

fine

  
  
  


**12:43pm**

  
  
  


**bangcant**

_ @actuallythesun  _ im sorry    
itll never happen again

  
  
  


**actuallythesun**

it better not   
or i will tell everyone what happened on ur 13th birthday

  
  
  


**bangcant**

no no no no no no no no 

  
  
  


**actuallythesun**

:)

  
  
  


**changbean**

the return of the cute but terrorising smiley face IS BACKKKKK

  
  
  


**actuallythesun**

^-^

  
  
  


**chi** **ld** **™**

okay   
but is anyone gonna tell me what chan did on his 13 birthday?

  
  
  


**bangcant**

NO

  
  
  


**residentialcutie**

i will find out one day    
I WILLL!

  
  
  
  


**3:22pm**

  
  
  


**Private chat between** chi ld ™  **and** actuallythesun

  
  


**chi** **ld** **™**

u wanna sleep over??

  
  
  


**actuallythesun**

anything to get out of the house

  
  


**chi** **ld™**

we literally got off school yesterday lol   
are u sick of home ready??

  
  
  


**actuallythesun**

u have no idea   
but when do u want me to come over???

  
  


**chi** **ld™**

u okay fam??

  
  
  


**actuallythesun**

im great famm   
when u want me over??

  
  


**chi** **ld™**

hmm oka   
come over anytime after 4

  
  


**actuallythesun**

k   
ill text chan to see if he can drop me off   
if not   
ill just walk

  
  


**chi** **ld™**

thats like an hour walk fam   
  


  
  


**actuallythesun**

exercise   
fam   
anyway   
text u later

  
  


**chi** **ld™**

okayyy   
laterr

  
  
  


**3:46pm**

 

**Private chat between** actuallythesun  **and** bangcant

 

**actuallythesun**

are u still with woojin

 

**bangcant**

yes   
why

 

**actuallythesun**

jeongin invited me to sleepover   
and i dont wanna be at home    
so can u drive me   
please

 

**bangcant**

relatable   
ill be there in 20mins    
  


 

**actuallythesun**

thank u   
i love youuu

 

**bangcant**

love u tooo   
hey   
imma bring u back cookies woojins mum made   
K??

 

**actuallythesun**

ohhh yayy thank youuuu   
youre the bestt loveeee youu

 

 

**5:29pm**

 

 

HOw aRe WE stiLl AlIVe

 

 

 

**residentialcutie**

guysss

  
  
  


**hyunSIN**

we have something to tell you!!!!

  
  
  


**changbean**

pleaseee   
dont tell me you murdered someone without me   
  


  
  


**residentialcutie**

dont worry about that    
we have that plan

  
  
  


**changbean** **  
** okay    
good

  
  
  


**min-NO**

what   
the   
fuck

  
  
  


**hyunSIN**

anywayyyy   
seungminnie and i have to tell you something   
  


  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

and that would beeee

  
  


**hyunSIN**

seungminnie and i are dating

  
  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

…   
IVE NEVER SEEN A MORE BEAUTIFUL SENTENCEEE

  
  
  


**min-NO**

omg   
that is so beautiful   
  


  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

my children   
im so happy   
tell me how this happened

  
  
  


**changbean**

im suprised it took this long   
but   
im really happy for you guysss   
  


  
  


**bangcant**

my chillins    
!!!!   
IM SO HAPPYYYY

  
  
  


**actuallythesun**

ohhhhhh   
GUYSSS   
im SOOO HAPPPPYY   
im soft   
im crying

  
  
  


**chi** **ld™**

hes at my house rn   
and i can confirm he is   
But guysss   
im soo happpy for youu

  
  
  
  


**hyunSIN**

:D

  
  
  


**residentialcutie**

:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically 
> 
> i feel like this sucks but i havent slept properly, i literally think im getting worse at writing this ughh cause this chapter is really bad
> 
> so im really sorry
> 
>  
> 
> i also dont know what im gonna do with jeongin (dating wise) so if u have an idea please leave a suggestion
> 
> thank you for readng
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this even tho it sucked
> 
> i hope you guys have an amazing day


	8. uM rUDe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a filler filled with stufff
> 
> also lil bit of drama at the end :/

**2:02pm (Wednesday)**

  
  
  
  


**min-NO**

i would lke to publically say   
fuck you jisung

  
  
  


**changbean**

mood

whatd he do tho

  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

fukin rude chanbgin

  
  
  


**changbean**

chanbgin

  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

um rude

  
  
  


**changbean**

ur the one who spelt my name worng 

  
  


**min-NO**

ladiess   
stop fighting    
i need to publically shame jisung frst

  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

um rude

  
  
  


**min-NO**

:)

  
  
  


**changbean**

*gasps*   
he has returned

  
  
  


**min-NO**

anyway

jisung and i planned to go and watch a movie cause hes been in a mood since felic and chan went away and cant text him   
and    
being the best frend i am   
i was llike lets go watch a movei

an he was all chill with it    
so there i am 10 mins before the movie waiting for him

mind u ive been waiting for 20 mins 

so i finally text him asking him where his was   
and he literally say   
‘oh that was today?’

i feel disgraced to call him my best friend

  
  
  


**changbean**

wowowow

what a dsgrace

  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

lets get one time straght   
felix is my best fredn   
dont come between us fam   
or ill fight

ʕง•ᴥ•ʔง

second of all   
i thought u said thursday   
and we ended up watchinf the movue annywya   
just an hour later   
so dont be saddd   
(/^▽^)/

  
  
  


**changbean**

jisung dropping minho for felix a mood tbh

and minho 

i thought I WAS UR BESTFRENF    
i feel disgudsted

maybe i shoukd drop u

  
  
  


**min-NO**

wowowowow   
jisung 

i would feel hurt but id drop u for felx too

and changbn

i soory bro   
forgve me

  
  
  


**changbean**

why should i   
u hurt me   
u cut deep

  
  
  


**min-NO**

ill bring u some donuts??

  
  
  


**changbean**

ok i forgve   
i expect u here in less than an hour or friendship revoked.

  
  
  


**min-NO**

i see the fullstop and acknowledge this is a serous agrreement    
will be there soon

  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

damn   
now i mss felx   
brb   
gotta go mope

  
  
  


**changbean**

k

  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

um rude

  
  
  


**5:57pm**

  
  


 

 **Private chat between** _chi_ _ld_ _™_ ** _,_** _residentialcutie_ **and** _hyunSIN_

**Chat name:** the best hoomans on the planet

  
  


 

**chi** **ld** **™**

guysss

guess what   
i leveled up in swimming from otter 1 to otter 2!!

you know what that meansss    
we can go to the beach and i wont be as scared of the waterrr

  
  
  


**residentialcutie**

omggg yayayay

thatss greatt

  
  
  


**hyunSIN**

what is this??

my best friend being the cutest and bestest human everrr

  
  
  


**chi** **ld** **™**

:D   
maybe when fe and chan get back we can go tot he beach or seimming pool???

 

 

**hyunSIN**

ohhh that sounds greatt!!

  
  
  


**residentialcutie**

we could always go the three of us

  
  
  


**hyunSIN**

like a best friend date!!!

  
  
  


**chi** **ld** **™**

oh   
yeah   
thatd be cool   
anyway guys   
ive gtg help mum with something   
  


 

**residentialcutie**

byeeeee jeonginnieee

  
  
  


**hyunSIN**

byeeee hunnn

  
  


**chi** **ld** **™**

hbovjorf    
byeee

 

 

**11:24am (Thursday)**

 

 

**woojinniethepooh**

its been 4 days since ive seen chan    
and i miss him already   
im so used to seeing him bascally every day   
kill me

  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

can relate fam   
i miss felx so mucuh   
whyd theor parents have to take them awayy

  
  
  


**min-NO**

i know what horrrriblee parentsss   
mustt suckk to have parents that want to hang out wit hyou

  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

awe min min 

im sorrryy 

ive alrready told u u can come over whenever u need too :D

  
  
  


**min-NO**

awwweee sungiee

thankk youu ^-^

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

stop flirting    
please

jisung do u know when they come back 

???

  
  
  


**min-NO**

wow dont even know when ur bf is getting backkk

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

at least i have a boyfriend

  
  
  


**changbean**

savage woojin is making a comeback

i repeat SAVAGE WOOJIN IS MAKING A COMEBACK

  
  
  


**min-NO**

im sorry jin :((

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

im sorry too

  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

theyre meant to be coming back today or tom    
im not sure

  
  
  


**changbean**

its late tonight

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

thank u

  
  
  


**3:18pm**

  
  


**Private chat between** _chi_ _ld_ _™_ **and** _woojinniethepooh_

 

**chi** **ld** **™**

i think i have a crush   
maybe two   
  


  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

well this is news 

  
  
  


**chi** **ld** **™**

i dont know what to do   
ugh 

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

hey its fine    
you wanna talk about ti

  
  
  


**chi** **ld** **™**

not right now   
ugh   
ill talk when i do   
  


  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

well u know u can alwasy talk to me    
okayy!

  
  
  


**chi** **ld** **™**

thank youu

  
  
  
  


**9:57pm**

HOw aRe WE stiLl AlIVe

  
  
  


**actuallythesun**

guyyss!!

we are finallly backk

˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰

  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

yayayayay!!!

  
  
  


**chi** **ld** **™**

ohh nicee 

  
  
  


**residentialcutie**

did u have funnn???

  
  
  


**hyunSIN**

yaayayayayayayyayayayayyyaaayayay!!!!!!

  
  
  


**changbean**

 

ohh coooll

  
  
  


**min-NO**

 

litttt fammm

  
  
  


**10:44pm**

  
  


**Private chat between** _ bangcant  _ **and** _ woojinniethepooh _

 

 

**bangcant**

hey babee

 

**woojinniethepooh**

babeeeeee   
how was the trip :D

 

**bangcant**

it sucked   
can lix and i stay over ur house for a couple days?

 

**woojinniethepooh**

of course hun   
can i ask why?

 

**bangcant**

ill tell u when we get there    
we’ll be there in like 10 mins cause we really dont wanna be here rn

 

**woojinniethepooh**

okay baby    
remember to be safe lovely

 

**bangcant**

i love you  ♥

 

**woojinniethepooh**

i love you too baby  ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyeddd !!
> 
> i know i havent written allll week. i started school again this week and havent been sleeping and basically been dead lolololol
> 
> but heres the chapterrr
> 
> next chapter is really gonna open a plot line
> 
> also is everyone ok with a poly relatonship?? just wanna checkk :D:D:D
> 
> hope ya'll have amazingggg days, weeks, months and yearss :D:D:D:D
> 
> love you guyssss
> 
> comment if u wanna add stuff or have ideasss ^-^


	9. Is YoU UPseTTi  Did YOu FORgeT YoU MadE SPAgHettI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst and fluff  
> just the right amount so u dont overdose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so somethinng happened with my laptop so i had to delete this chpter and reupload it tonight so sooooo sorryyyy
> 
>  
> 
> thank u for readnng tooo
> 
> ^_^

**12:09am (Friday)**

**Private chat between** _woojinniethepooh_ **and** _bangcant_

 

**woojinniethepooh**

hey

  
  
  


**bangcant**

why r u texting me??

we r in the same room

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

lix looked tired as fuck when u guys showed up   
and he finally fell asleep so i dont wanna wake him

  
  
  


**bangcant**

damn

i love u so much

he hasnt been able to sleep lately. that and the added stress in our fucking famly hasnt helped

im glad hes sleeping

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

damn that sucks

  
  
  


**bangcant**

yeah

more nights than usual i either find him zoned out staring at the roof or tryin not to cry

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

are u gona tell me what hapened??

  
  
  


**bangcant**

yea course

i was just waiting til fe fell aslep

so u know how my parents have just been constantly fighting and screaming at each other

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

yeah..

  
  
  


**bangcant**

thats why ive been over so much and fe has been at sungies or jeongies

my parnest decided to go on a fam vaca   
cause being in a hotel is gonna make everything better

:/

it wasnt even a vaca realy there was a marriage concellor they wanted to go to   
  


  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

damn   
its been that bad??

  
  
  


**bangcant**

yepp   
that was on the first day we were there   
and lemme tell u the guy didnt do sht   
if anythign he made it worse   
they screamed louder and complained about everything fucking little thing ever

the worst part was when they starting bringing us into it

like certain things we would do and they would blame it on each other

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

wha the fuck

  
  
  


**bangcant**

yeah   
my dad would blame my mum for being the reason both of us were gay   
i didnt really care bout that cause ive gotten used to his off hand comments

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

babe   
can i slap ur father??

  
  
  


**bangcant**

haha

please   
anyway   
it turned into even more rediculous things   
like fe dropped a cup and smash it rght?

and my mum goes   
‘if u were a pain in the ass he probs wouldnt do that’

like wtf

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

what the fuckkk

  
  
  


**bangcant**    
the worst thing tho

was last night   
lix was watching something on the tv at like 3ish?? idk

my parents must have both been up (probs stilling yelling at eachother) and i think they were fighting about him   
cause they next thing i know hes slamming the door shut, waking me up. and hes full on bawling and when im trying to comfort him i just hear my mum saying something about how its my daads fault he has it and random stupid shit like that   
and honest to god the next thing i hear is my dad say is somethign like ‘well maybe our marriage wouldve been fine if u hadnt given me shit childern’

so yeah

the drve home wasnt fun

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

baby   
thats horrible   
and u arent a terrble child   
ur like one of the best ever   
my mum is always saying how she wishs we could get marred already so u coul be her son

is lixie ok tho??

  
  
  


**bangcant**    
no   
i think hes trying to pretend he is   
but he isnt   
im honestly supred he hasnt crashed like sungie yet tbh

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

have u guys tried getting him pills

idk

  
  
  


**bangcant**    
nope   
casue as much as my dad loveess gving him sht about it   
he doesnt want o invest any money/treatment to it ://   
  


  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

fuckin dickface

what do u thnk u r gonna wtih ur panrets

  
  
  
  


**bangcant**    
tbh im not sure   
ive been tlling felx its just a rough patch   
but tbh i really just want my dad out of the house   
he just contantly makes us all feel like sht

ugh   
its so fucking hard

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

hey   
whatever happens im here for u guys okay??   
  


  
  


**bangcant**    
thanks babe

i love you so much

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

i love you too   
now come over and cuddle   
idek why ur over there   
dont step on felix tjo   
or ill cuddle wiht him :)

  
  
  


**bangcant**    
lololol   
i know why changbin is so threaten by that smiley face now

  
  
  


**9:56am (Friday)**

  
  


**Private chat between** _jiSUNgiee_ **and** _actuallythesun_

 

**jiSUNgiee**

heyyy   
tellll me aboutt the trippp   
did u do anything funnn   
???   
r u still asleep   
loser

 

**12:18pm**

 

**actuallythesun**

i was sleeping   
sorry

 

 

**jiSUNgiee**

alllll goood   
sooo tell me how the trip went   
did u meet the love of ur lifeee   
jk u already haveeee   
hehehe

 

**actuallythesun**

haha   
chan and i didnt do muchh   
just went swimming   
i think i got more freckles   
:(

 

**jiSUNgiee**

UMMMM   
WHY IS THAT FROWNY FACE THERE   
UR FRECKLEs ARE THEY REASON I  WKE UP EVERTMORE   
Eeverymorening i thank god for the freckles on ur face   
#onlyfacts

 

 

**actuallythesun**

shut up

 

**jiSUNgie**

i will not shut up about ur freckless   
NEVERRR

 

 

**12:23pm**

HOw aRe WE stiLl AlIVe

 

 

**jiSUNGiee**

who else thinks lixs freckles r the bomb????

 

**actuallythesun**

sungggiee stopp

 

 **chi**   **ld**   **™**

felixs freckles r actualllly the best thing on earthh

  
  
  
  


**changbean**

um   
yes i agree with this topic   
*brings out 18 paged essay i prepared on this*

*clears throat*

they are actually the sun   
like felix himself   
felix is an angel and so r his freckles

  
  
  


**min-NO**

coughwhippedcough

but   
i agree

they are amazng

  
  
  


**chi**   **ld**   **™**

AS MUCH AD I AGREE   
UUORBSNSNVINFVUFDNV   
SOMETHNG UST HAPPENED   
LIKE JNSNV

  
  
  


**residentialcutie**

r u okay   
r u dead??   
do u need helP?   
(i love ur freckles)

  
  
  


**hyunSIN**

iS My BEsT frIenD OKAy

Is YoU UPseTTi   
Did YOu FORgeT YoU MadE SPAgHettI

  
  
  


**changbean**

_@min-NO_ and u call me whipped   
*facepalm*

  
  
  


**bangcant**

wait waht does whippe dmean?

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

facepalm

  
  
  


**changbean**

papa!chan is that u

  
  
  


**chi**   **ld**   **™**

AS FUCKING FUNNY AS PAPA CHAN IS SOMETHING SEIROUS HAPPENED   
I DROPPED MY SPAGHETTI ON MY PARENTSSS BED   
MY MUMSSS GONNA KILLLLLLLLLLL MEEE

  
  
  


**hyunSIN**

i knew this was a spaghetti problem   
this is why we are best frends we know each other so well

  
  
  


**residentialcutie**

r my best friens being #frienshipgoals without me   
:’(

  
  
  


**chi**   **ld**   **™**

first of all   
we cant be goals with out u

second of alll how do u wash sheets??   
  


  
  
  


**min-NO**

first of all   
how do u not knwo how to use a washing machine

second of all   
why were u eating spagheti in ur parets room??

  
  
  


**chi**   **ld**   **™**

i just dont get them   
theyre weird and hardd

anddd

my paretns bed is comfier and their room is nicer

  
  
  


**jiSUNGiee**

a fuckkiingg moood   
my parents room has arcon

 

**residentialcutie**

I LIKE ACORNSSS

  
  
  


**changbean**

what the fucccccc

 _@hyunSIN_ ur dating this

  
  
  


**hyunSIN**

i knowww   
hes a cutieeee

  
  
  


**chi**   **ld**   **™**

ANYEAYYYY   
someoneee telll me how to use a washing machineeee

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

ill come over and show u   
be there in 20 mins

  
  
  


**chi**   **ld**   **™**

YAYAYA

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

i want chocolate as repayment   
okay

???

  
  
  


**chi**   **ld**   **™**

of courseeee

  
  
  


**actuallythesun**

woojinnie has his pryorites straghttt hehehehe

  
  
  


**bangcant**

thats the only strahht thing about him bro

  
  
  


**changbean**

*gaspppp*

  
  
  


**min-NO**

lol he went there

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

imma breakup with u in a sec if u dont stop being an idiot   
last night he ate all the icecream than got shocked when he realised that he was done loserrr

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

of course the first thing chan did when he got back was see woojin lol

  
  
  


**bangcant**

ha   
yeah   
cause i love him :)

  
  
  


**changbean**

its spreading

  
  
  


**chi**   **ld**   **™**

wooojinnnieee hurrryy upppp

  
  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

okayyyyy im cominggg be paticenttt

  
  
  


**hyunSIN**

ugh

gotta go scoop icecreamm

laterrr loserrr

  
  
  


**min-NO**

i should probs get going   
have a lot of youtube to watch   
later bitchhhhhesss

  
  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

ummm rudee

but a mood   
so imma do it too

  
  
  


**bangcant**   **  
**

basicalllyy we r all busy   
for the first ime in forever   
lets just all get off   
later fam fam

  
  
  


**residentialcutie**

byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he he he he he he he he
> 
> at certain parts actually giggled like a maniac hehehehe
> 
> i hope you guyss likeyyyy ^_^
> 
> if u have an sugestions feel free to leave a commentt!!! or if u just wannna chatt u can comment too :D
> 
> hope you guyss had greatttttt dayysss
> 
> thankkk you for readdingg!!!!
> 
> love youu allll


	10. ummm moood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no angst
> 
> only crack and fluff 
> 
> ur welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loookieee 
> 
> im back wth a chapter :D:D:D:D 
> 
> yayay

**3:37pm (Tuesday)**

  


_woojinniethepooh_ **changed group chat name to:** spread love not hate

 

 _min-NO_ **changed group chat name to:** spread hate not love

 

 _woojinniethepooh_ **changed group chat name to:** spread love not hate

 

 _min-NO_ **changed group chat name to:** spread hATE NOT LOVEE

 

 _bangcant_ **changed group chat name to:** spread vegemite and nothing else

  


**bangcant**

 

now please leave it like this  
thank you

how has everyones day been??

  
  


**chi** **ld** **™**

 

prettty good actuallyyy

my dad took me out for icecream

  
  


**bangcant**

doin the lords work he is  
we should all go out ofr icecream   
jinnie works at an icenram place we should go when he has a shift

  
  


**chi** **ld™**

taht sounds like a great idea

then maybe w e can go t o ehe beach??

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

my day has been great that you for asking chanifer  
i woke up an hour ago   
had more than 11 hours of sleep

then brought out the netflix and havent moved snce

  
  


**chi** **ld™**

thats fantastic sungiee  
and honestly the biggest mood of the centuryy haha

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

we should TOTALLYY GO TO TEH BECAH SOMETME BEFORE HOLISAYS FNISH!

  
  


**min-NO**

its a yes from me  
and my days been pretty borng

ddnt realy do muhc :/

  
  


**changbean**

youve been with me all day bthc???

how is this boring???

ive fed ur hungry ass

  
  


**min-NO**

with some weird ass bread

  
  


**changbean**

you brought the bread dumb ass and u ate all my chips!!

anywayy

lets totally go to the beachh

  
  


**chi** **ld™**

yayayay!!

  
  


**residentialcutie**

guys

i forgot i was hanging out with my cousin today and overslept and then when  fnally showed up at the movies she was full on pissed and made me (a broke highschool student) buy her tickets and food   
i spent $50 dollars on tht girl ommgg

stab me

  


**min-NO**

me  
whenever i hang wth jisung

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

ummm RUDEE

i dotn just take money from u  
i pay ur ass back

  
  


**min-NO**

four months later...

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

at least i payed ur ass back

  
  


**residentialcutie**

but yeahh  
if we’re gonna hang out someones gotta buy my icecream cause im broke   
but the beacj sounds nice   
…   
cause its free   
lol

  
  


**chi** **ld™**

a whole mood

  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

r we still talkong bout how r days have gone???

  
  


**bangcant**

yeahh babbee

  
  


**changbean**

i think i just threw up

stop being all coupley around my single ass

  
  


**actuallythesun**

hahaha can relateee

  
  


**changbean**

ayyyee

lolol

  
  


**min-NO**

ayee felx  
go tell woojin hes thick as fudge

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

wowowow

minho the bully

  
  


**actuallythesun**

waitt

woojin is here??

  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

yeah…

  
  


**actuallythesun**

Wowowowowow i actually didt no u were here

  
  


**min-NO**

ahahahahaha

rlly

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

if u ever left ur room fe youd probs kno

  
  


**actuallythesun**

…

probably true

but i like my room

  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

anyway as i was saying before

i had a great day cause i got to spend it with my wonderful beautiful amazing boyfriend :):):):):):):):):):):):):)

  
  


**changbean**

firstly   
im actually throwing up in the bathroom caus e that sentecne was dsgusting

seconfly

i may say ths a lot

but whenever woojin does those smiley faces  feel personally threatened

like hes gonna be outsde my house with a knoife

  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

what  
id

never

do

that

:)  
:)   
:)   
:)

  
  


**changbean**  

SYOOPTPOT P  


  


**actuallythesun**

ya’ll know that the last animal in the dictionary is the zyzzyva, a tropical weevil????

thats crazy

dkjnvdprnvjshdlksl

whoopiess

wrong chat

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

  
you have other frends that arent us???

  
  


**chi** **ld™**

more importantly

who the fuck was that meant for?????

and why r u sharing stuff like that

  
  


**actuallythesun**

ohh

im n a hroup chat with some other people and we just send each toher animal facts every day. nothing weird

  
  


**chi** **ld** **™**

‘nothing werd’

  
  


**changbean**

thats actually a pretty cool fact lix!

  
  


**actuallythesun**

i know rghht!!

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

anyway moving on from changlix  
who r these other frends FELIX

Hmmm

HMMMMMM

  
  


**actuallythesun**

no one thatll take ur positon as best friend do not worryy

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

good :D:D:D:D

  
  


**hyunSIN**

someone remind me why i thouht having a job was a good thng!!!  
SOME ONE REMNDED ME WHY I STILL HAVE THS STUPID JOBB OMGG   


  


**chi** **ld™**

cause u needed the money jinnie

:D  
and u wanted to prove a point to ur mum

  
  


**residentialcutie**

whats wrong babe???

  
  


**min-NO**

lol

i forgot ya’ll were dating   
since you dont parade it in the group chat like some people

  
  


**changbean**

you guys have some sense  
unlike others

  
  


**chi** **ld™**

i didnt

  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

ya’ll wanna @ us next time???

  
  


**min-NO**

_@woojinniethepooh @bangcant_

gladly ;)

  
  


**hyunSIN**

anyway  
tiday alone   
a lady uyelle at me cause she ddint lik her icecream flavour

a kid threw his icream at me

and a dad ranted about how our prices were to high :/

  
  


**residentialcutie**

awe babe :(((

  
  


**chi** **ld™**

:(

lol

that sucks tho

  
  


**bangcant**

that dad was me  
ur prces are pretty hgh tbh

  
  


**woojinniethepooh**

a mood

do u guys think im a bank or somehingg???

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

the parents have come ouot

and they have not come out totplay

  


**min-NO**

they came out ages ago sungieee

  
  


**jiSUNgiee**

lolololol truee

  
  


**hyunSIN**

ANYWYAYYY  
its not lke i put those prces like that

but i get waht u mean  
the only reason i buy icemra there is cause its good and i get it frree cause i work there

  
  


**chi** **ld™**

a mood

  
  


**4** **:17pm**

 **Private chat between** jiSUNgiee **and** changbean

 

**jiSUNgiee**

okay  
i think now is the time   


 

**changbean**

now now????  
like rn

 

**jiSUNgiee**

yes my grasshopper  
now

 

**changbean**

okay  
im going for it

 

 

 **Private chat between** changbean **and** actuallythesun

 

  
**changbean**

hey lix

 

**actuallythesun**

hiii changbinnieee  
  
  
  
**changbean**

hows ur day been??  
  
  
  
**actuallythesun**

it was okay  
you??   
  
  
  
**changbean** **  
** **  
** pretty good   
hey   
u wanna facetime???   
  
  
  
**actuallythesun** **  
** **  
** offf courseee

 

 **Call lasted:** 5 hours and 24 minutes

 

**actuallythesun**

nightt nighttt binniee  
lovee youuu

  
  
**changbean** **  
** **  
** love u too fe   
try and get some sleep okay??

  
  


**actuallythesun**

okayyy

 

 

 **9** **:54pm**

 **Private chat between** changbean **and** jisung

 

  
**changbean** **  
** **  
** we facetimed for like 6 hours

 

**jiSUNgiee**

thats actually disgusting both of u need to get a life

 

 **changbean** **  
** **  
** like u haven t done that woth minho   
shut up

 

**jiSUNgiee**

**  
** okay truee  
im just lowkey soft for u guys  
anyway   
ur ass needs to sleep and so does mine   
so im gonna take some pills and fall asleep and ur gonna be a normal perosn and do it naturallllly   
later loserr luv u

 

**changbean**

love u too doofus brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally be getting some more changlix yayayay
> 
> some of this chapter included stuff that actually happened between my friends and i lolol 
> 
> like the changing of the gc name lol  
> (vegemite is bomb dont fght me)
> 
> and my friends actually faced time for like 7 hours (they need to get together im sick of their pinnng lolol) 
> 
> anywayyyss i hope you enjoyedd
> 
> leave a comment if youu wantt
> 
> if i have any mistakes please tell me 
> 
> thankss
> 
> and i love all of u and hope you guys have a great day :D


	11. 5th grade school gorl you cute but also 10th grade boi id make out with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well hello there
> 
> its been a weekish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please try and enjoy this actually rubbish chapter

**3:37pm (Tuesday)**

 

 **Private chat between** child™ **,** residentialcutie **and** hyunSIN

 

 **Chat name:** the best hoomans on the planet

 

**chi** **ld™**

do u guys wanna hang out this afternoon  
idk maybe watch a mobie??

 

**residentialcutie**

awee  
innie!! we wouldve love too  
but we r going out on a date  
mmaybe we can hang out tomorrow??

 

**hyunSIN**

sorry :((

 

**chi** **ld™**

yeah  
maybe  
anyway  
enjoy ur date  
i just realased i have to do something for woojin  
so it okay???  
have fun  
gtg  
later

 

**3:53pm**

 

 **Private chat between** child™ **and** woojinniethepooh

 

 **Incoming call from:** child™

 

 **Accept ** **or Decline**

 

“Jeongin? What’s up?” Woojin said flipping onto his back, laying his head onto his pillow. He heard some rustling before the younger boy spoke.

 

“I’m so dumb, so fucking dumb.” His voice was heavy and cracking a little more than it did usually.

 

“What? no you’re not. Who said that? I’ll beat them up, and i know seven other guys who will too.”

 

He heard Jeongin sigh.

 

“No one said anything, really. It’s me. I just, I thought maybe, maybe there is a slight chance that they could like me. I mean they always compliment me and text me and send me memes and comfort me and I just thought. ‘Hey, maybe they do like me.’ But no. I’m so dumb. Why would they fuckng like me!”

 

Woojin was shocked, like hella shocked. He didn’t know what to say, and all the words he wanted to say where stuck in his throat.

 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry Woojinnie, I didn’t mean to just unload onto you, please ignore me.”

 

Finally after eighteen hours the words finally came out.

 

“Jeongin, you aren’t dumb. You got moved up a grade and still one of the highest in all of your classes. You’re basically loved by every single person you know. AND whoever doesn’t like you is actually Satan and I'm pretty sure he likes you too. Now if you want to tell me who we are talking about that would be highly appreciated.”

 

The younger boy stayed silent for a second, contemplating if he should finally let his troubles out. After weighting the pro’s and con’s he finally opened his mouth.

 

“I like someone, uh, actually someone’s. Two people. But like, you see, the problem is… they’re kinda dating. Well not kinda it’s hella confirmed. Like they kiss and go on dates and stuff. And I like them… both.” The more Jeongin talked the quieter and more shakey his voice got.

 

“Hey, Jeongin. It’s okay, don’t worry. It’s fine. I don’t mind. I promise. Is this why you’ve been a lot quieter when we hang out?”

 

There was some static and then the younger boys voice echoed out of the speaker. “Yeah, I um, it’s cause. Well, uh, I um… I like Seungminnie and Hyunjinnie.”   

 

“Oh… Ohhh. Actually that makes a lot more sense. You blush a lot around them.”

 

“Woojin! Shut up!!” Jeongin whined.

 

“I’m not kidding. You go all red. Like that jumper Chan has. I just thought you were hot or like really cold. I don't even know. But, that’s actually so cute.”

 

“Not really,” the boys voice was really low and soft now. “Cause, you know they don’t like me back.”

 

Woojin frowned, he hated when his friends, especially Jeongin since he’d known him the longest, were upset.

 

“You want me to come over and we can eat ice cream and watch movie and you can rant and such?”

 

“Oh my gosh can I?”

 

Woojin smiled, “Of course, now I’m gonna hang up and buy some ice cream see you in a bit.”

 

“Okay, bye, love you!”

 

“Love you too Jeonginnie.”

 

**Call lasted: 25 minutes.**

 

**4:38pm**

 

_spread vegemite and nothing else_

 

**jiSUNgiee**

whos ready for school to start back next week???

 

**min-NO**

um no one???

why r u??

 

**jiSUNgiee**

obvi  
i miss seeing ur handsome face

 

**min-NO**

stay back slut

 

**jiSUNgiee**

says u bitch

 

**min-NO**

be gone thot

 

**jiSUNgiee**

um  
first of all  
i was trying to be nice

second of all

there is nothinf ronf wiht being a sult or a thot

but bitches get stitches so :/:/:/:/:/

 

**bangcant**

i dont get ur friendship

one second u guys r flrting and im 100% sure u guys r datiing

next thing ur screaming at each other??

so  
either tell us ur datng already  
or  
fucking get togetjer

 

**changbean**

omg he gets it

i have to deal with this so muhc  
especatly when we hang out

sometumes im lke

r they bout to eat eachtoher s face of or rip eachothers eyes out?????

 

**bangcant**

dududuudude i knoww

im gonna throw up everytme i see them

 

**changbean**

i knowwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

**min-NO**

guys  
we dont like each other

 

**jiSUNgiee**

we dont?  
HAHAHHAHH  
I MEANN  
WE DONTTTTTTTTTTTT

 

 **Private chat between** jiSUNgiee **and** min-NO

 

**min-NO**

jisung…  
do you  
like me?

**jiSUNgiee**

HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHYESAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**min-NO**

jisung  
seriously  
do u like me????

lkie ure not pranking me right

  
  
**jiSUNgiee**

thhis s defs not the prank patrol

anyway  
i very much so lkike you

like

like like you

like 5th grade school gorl you cute but also 10th grade boi id make out with you

why would i prank u tho???

 

**min-NO**

cause ive actuallyliked u sunce year 8 and im not sure if this is just a prank bro

 

**jiSUNgiee**

never bro

ily5eva

 

**min-NO**

anddd now i question why i like u so much

jk

but honestly

i like u so muhc

like a lot

 

**jiSUNgiee**

cool

 

 **Private chat between** jiSUNgiee **and** actuallythesun

 

**jiSUNgiee**

Ksdjnvkdjfnvjdfbgkjdfngkjhgkjdbvhjdbfvjhdbfvjhbdfjvhbfdjhvb

 

 **Private chat between** jiSUNgiee **and** min-NO

 

**min-NO**

Cool?

 

**jiSUNgiee**

more than cool  
Fantastic  
Amazing  
wonderfullllllll

 

**min-NO**

maybe we should like go on a date  
unlesss u dont want too causse thats chkll

 

**jiSUNgiee**

id like that  
a lot

 

**min-NO**

cool cool cool cool  
i gtg but ill text u a time okay :D

 

**jiSUNgiee**

yeah course  
:D

 

 

**5:36pm**

 

 

 **Private chat between** jiSUNgiee  **and** actuallythesun

 

**actuallythesun**

what did ur sisterdo now???

 

**jiSUNgiee**

nothing  
thankfullly  
BUTTTT  
FAMMMM  
minho asked me out on a date

 

**actuallythesun**

omggggggg  
is this casue of what went down on  the gc??

 

**jiSUNgiee**

u lurking fam??

 

**actuallythesun**

course  
always fam

 

**jiSUNgiee**

no u so well  
anywayyy  
can i come over snd we talk bout all this and screamm ?????

 

**actuallythesun**

my parents r both really busy  
but um  
i can come over to urs?

 

**jSUNgiee**

course bro

 

**actuallythesun**

leavingg noww

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ya'll dont know what the prank patrol is r u really australian???
> 
> if u arent australian tho its a lit as tv show that was my childhood.
> 
> anywayyy its been more than a week since i updated ive been stresssseddd and tired and cryinggg
> 
> causee
> 
> first of alll infinity war: ended me  
> and my dumb self was like 'lets watch other marvel movies before hand to prep even tho uve seen them' and i cried in all 5 i watched lolololololol
> 
> second of all: apparently stress is a thing lololol  
> a very familliar thing 
> 
> so im sorry this is really short and sucky and bad D: the next chapter will be better i promise
> 
> also
> 
> i added the phone call between woojin and jeongin. is that all chill with people. like do u guys like that???? idk lolololol
> 
> next chapeter wll have more minsung and other stuff soyeahh and tll be 1000000 times better then whatevver this crap of a chapter is lololol agaainn im so sorryyy
> 
> anywayy
> 
> have a great week love u lots eat lots of chocolate and always eat the vegemite *coughanucough*


	12. ur not crippled ur an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty muchh just a chapter for the lols 
> 
> no angst so yall can chillllllllllll
> 
> hope u enjoy :):):):):)

**10:14am (Thursday)**

 

_spread vegemite and nothing else_

 

**actuallythesun**

hiii guysss

 

**residentialcutie**

hii fe. how u been??

 

**actuallythesun**

okay i guess. but i slept really well last night!! (/^▽^)/

 

**residentialcutie**

hun!! thats so good  
like the best

 

**actuallythesun**

and guess what!!  
its finally getting cold enough to wear my koala socks and im highkeyy livingg!!

 

**child™**

if ur bringing out ur koala socks im totally bringing out my panda socks  
we can match then!

 

**actuallythesun**

heyy we should have a sleepover and wear them and watch a bunch of movies

 

**child™**

omgg we shoulddd

 

**woojinniethepooh**

hey fam  
waittt we should all have a sleep over its beeen forever since we’ve done thattt

 

**residentialcutie**

that sounds like a great ideaa omggg

 

**actuallythesun**

guys that sounds like an amazing idea!! we should totally do thatt  
we still got 1 week of holdays so we do it sometime next week. U know if evryone wants too.

 

**child™**

of course wed all want too

 

**actuallythesun**

yeah. anyway i gtg i have dance lessons then violin then soccer.

 

**woojnniethepooh**

i thought u did violin on sundays??

 

**actuallythesun**

i do but my teachers busy so i told her i was free today so we r doing it today

 

**residentialcutie**

by the sounds of it ur not that free today thoughh

 

**actuallythesun**

well...  
im more free than any other day this week  
i have tutoring taekwondo and swimming  
andddd i have a job interview on saturday (ﾉ^∇^)ﾉﾟ

 

**child™**

fammm thats so cool

 

**actuallythesun**

okay really gtg  
love you alll ♡＾▽＾♡

 

**woojinniethepooh**

we love u too  
now gooooo

 

**child™**

famm ya boiiiii just fell down the stairs

 

**residentialcutie**

WHAT!! R U OKAY???

 

**child™**

oh yeah totally okay  
cant say the same about the croissant :(

 

**residentialcutie**

did u really drop ur croissant or r u trying to live ur life like a vine??

 

**child™**

i legit dropped my croissant

 

**woojinniethepooh**

whats a vine

 

**changbean**

ive been ghosting for a bit  
but dude  
did u really ask  
what a vne is???

 

**woojinniethepooh**

uhhh yes

 

**changbean**

u people disgust me

 

**woojinniethepooh**

u people???

 

**child™**

changbin is a real big vine lover  
like he can basically quote all of them

 

**woojinniethepooh**

That still doesnt help him understand waht a vine is…

 

**residentialcutie**

chans lucky hes pretty

 

**child™**

very lucky

 

**bangcant**

babes  
honey  
how do u not know what a vine is

 

**woojinniethepooh**

am i meant to???

 

**bangcant**

and u call urself a teenager from this era  
What is wrong with u?????

 

**woojinniethepooh**

apparently everything

 

**bangcant**

babes come over and ill show u want a vine is okay????

 

**woojinniethepooh**

i cant  
i have work

 

**child™**

guess hes gonna be a loser for the rest of his life

 

**woojinniethepooh**

first of all rude  
second of all ill watch vines later  
chill

 

**changbean**

itll never be the same  
how r u even my friend

 

**woojinniethepooh**

im gonna forgot u said that  
later guys i got work

 

**bangcant**

and im dating him

 

**residentialcutie**

is it worth it???

 

**bangcant**

of course its woth dating him u fucking idiot

 

**min-NO**

why is chan caling seungmin an idiot

 

**changbean**

woojin doesnt know wjat a vine is

 

**min-NO**

omg  
how r u dating him??

 

**bangcant**

cause i love him idiots  
now shut the fuck uppp

 

**jiSUNgiee**

sup bitches

 

**residentialcutie**

ugh  
you

 

**jiSUNgiee**

thats right ur bitchass cant handle me

 

**residentialcutie**

do u have to do that here??

 

**jiSUNgiee**

what??

 

**residentialcutie**

talk

 

**jiSUNgiee**

r u still upset abut that

 

**min-NO**

fam whatd u do???

 

**child™**

probably something stupid

 

**jiSUNgiee**

rude

 

**child™**

what its true

 

**jiSUNgiee**

:/

 

**residentialcutie**

u wanna know what this btch did

 

**child™**

i guess

 

**bangcant**

if we must

 

**residentialcutie**

he fully ate all my spaghetti

 

**child™**

like i said something stupid

 

**residentialcutie**

i love my pasta

 

**child™**

fam i know. ive been ur bff since 5th grade

 

**hyunSIN**

fam guess what

 

**changbean**

what

 

**hyunSIN**

i broke my toe

 

**child™**

what

 

**residentialcutie**

omg

 

**bangcant**

how

 

**jiSUNgiee**

lol how

 

**min-NO**

dude wtffffff

 

**hyunSIN**

so im sitting there barbique sauce on my titti’s

 

**changbean**

(¬‿¬)  
i see u  
but seriosuly fam  
whatd u do to ur toe

 

**hyunSIN**

basically i dropped a brick on my foot

 

**child™**

ohhhh  
so the usual

 

**hyunSIN**

:/

 

**residentialcutie**

babe howd u do that???

 

**hyunSIN**

i was trying to help my dad

 

**bangcant**

fucking idiot

 

**hyunSIN**

leave me alone u wizz fizz

 

**child™**

did he just…

 

**min-NO**

thats the insult u use????

 

**jiSUNgiee**

and yall call me an idiot

 

**bangcant**

im not feeling insulted  
in fact i feel complimented  
so thank u

 

**hyunSIN**

anywayss  
im at the hosptiatla  
so thats why i havent been talking

 

**changbean**

hosptiatla

 

**hyunSIN**

dont insult me im cripple rn

 

**changbean**

ur not crippled ur an idiot

 

**jiSUNgiee**

does felix know u insult the cripple

 

**changbean**

omg shut up

 

**bangcant**

whats this about lixs???

 

**changbean**

nothing

 

**bangcant**

sure :/

 

**jiSUNgiee**

ill tell u later ;)

 

**changbean**

:)  
fight me fam  
:)  
cause ill end u   
:)  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this chapter. i tried really hard (?) not really but idk i hope the chapter is okay.
> 
> alsooo i made felix play the violin :) lol
> 
> if you guys ever wanna chat or have some questions or have any ideas for a chapter or whatever feel free to chat or talk :):):)
> 
> anyways this is a real chill chapter probs the same for the next chapter too. then we'll get some angst maybe.... teehee
> 
> also if there are any mistakes im sorry :(
> 
> so i hope you guys had good weeks and that you enjoyed the chap ^-^


	13. plz stop texring tht its cringe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the calm before the story

**7:38am (Friday)**

 

bangcant **changed group chat name to:** morning uglies

 

**bangcant**

morning sunshines  
get ur asses out of bed  
Its friday  
*cue music*

 

**jiSUNgiee**

i dont like u

 

**bangcant**

ummm  
why  
im perfect

 

**jiSUNgiee**

as perfect as the the kissing booth

 

**bangcant**

the kissing booth was great

 

**jiSUNgiee**

um i think we watched different movies cause that movie was totally overhyped and should never ever have happened  
thank u for coming to my ted talk

 

**bangcant**

i hate u

 

**jiSUNgiee**

whatever  
anyway  
moving om  
why r u awake so early?????

 

**bangcant**

didnt i tell yall  
im helping out at a animal shelter

 

**jiSUNgiee**

well anert u a good child

 

**bangcant**

gotta blast

 

**jiSUNgiee**

okay

 

-

 

**11:47am**

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

morninging no one

 

**jiSUNgiee**

big fuckinggggg moooood

 

**actuallythesun**

jisung omg  
stop swearing  
u literrallt saif to me the other night  
‘i wanna stop swearing i feel like i do it too much u kmow??’

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

yesterday he texted me ‘FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK HIT AHISTH HSIT SHIT HSIT HIRS HOW THE FUCK WHO THE SHIT WHOMESTTTT THE FUCKKESSTT’  
so i do nt think his swearng cleanse is in motion

 

**jiSUNgiee**

i can explain

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

he was looking at infinity war stuff

 

**jiSUNgiee**

a bitch has been knew

 

**min-NO**

um i was gona ask u on a date but no thanks

 

**jiSUNgiee**

Minho, please take me on a date. I promise I will stop saying those things. I will speak probably. I really want ice cream.

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

take ur screenshots bois jisung talked with proper gramma

 

**min-NO**

fine  
ill be at ur house at 1  
be ready or ill leave without u

 

**jiSUNgiee**

Oh my gosh! Of coursee.

 

**min-NO**

plz stop texring tht its cringe

 

**jiSUNgiee**

*salutes*  
later fam!

 

**actuallythesun**

lolol  
he just clled me so i can hekp him pick what to wear

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

lol

 

**min-NO**

r we not going to press on the fact that jisung and chan watched a shtty rom-com

 

**hyunSIN**

yo u know how i broke my toe yesterday

 

**min-NO**

i guess not

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

yeah  
u sent me ugly ass pics of it and now i cant sleep

 

**actuallythesun**

get in the line fam

 

**min-NO**

fam  
dont joke u make me sad

 

**actuallythesun**

soz  
anyay continue fam

 

**hyunSIN**

i cant dance for 2 months  
i am hella upsetti

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

u want some speghetti

 

**min-NO**

that joke is so old

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

so r u so shut up  
ur opinon is unvalid

 

**min-NO**

i breathed

 

**hyunSIN**

no u ddnt shut up

 

**woojinniethepooh**

famalam  
i thought i stood on my cat and had a mini heartattack

 

**hyunSIN**

??u??dont???have?a??cat???

 

**woojinniethepooh**

oh  
yeah  
i got a cat

 

**actuallythesun**

HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS  
WHENNN  
I WSA AT UR HOUSE 3 DAYS AGOO  
WHEN  
HOW  
I NEED PICSSS

 

**hyunSIN**

omggggggggggggggggg  
i need the pics  
me: found dead in a ditch

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

stab me in the foot

 

**hyunSIN**

woukd not recommenf

 

**residentialcutie**

was summoned  
heard the word cat

 

**min-NO**

biggg moooood

 

woojinniethepooh **sent 5 photos.**

 

**hyunSIN**

im lving  
i was dead but i am now alibe

 

**actuallythesun**

can i come ober  
pleasee

 

**woojinniethepooh**

yeah fam

 

**actuallythesun**

running out the door now

 

**jiSUNgiee**

fleix fully hung up on me  
somethng about a cat idk

 

**min-NO**

woojinnie got a cat and felix si running to his house to see it

 

**jiSUNgiee**

just scrolled up and mghtt i sayy  
im in love

 

**min-NO**

:/

 

**jiSUNgiee**

not going back on what i said

 

**min-NO**

im takmiing u on a date remember

 

**jiSUNgiee**

i love (1) man

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

that was unexpectly gay  
i didnt even know you were dating ???

 

**min-NO**

we arent

 

**jiSUNgiee**

we r just gong out

 

**min-NO**

yeah ill probaby ask his ass out later  
weve been going on lttle dates and hangoing out basicaly everyday this week

 

**changbean**

ew  
thats disgusting

 

**woojinniethepooh**

shut up

 

**residentialcutie**

changbin is a mood

 

**min-NO**

u have a bf??

 

**residentialcutie**

doesnt mean we like eachother to see eachtoher every day

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

seems fake  
but oka

 

**actuallythesun**

they be talking on their pgone 24/7  
especall when they arent tofether

 

**changbean**

ew

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

im throwing up rn  
both of you need to get a lifee

 

**min-NO**

:/  
no

 

**jiSUNgiee**

bro  
did u just expose me  
im highkey offended

 

**actuallythesun**

ily5eva

 

**jiSUNgiee**

u lucky u cute

 

**min-NO**

no

 

**changbean**

so chans helpnig out at animal shlters  
cute

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

look at changbin chaning the topkc

 

**actuallythesun**

yeah  
especally whne we were younger  
hes always wanted to do it but like he was busy

 

**woojinniethepooh**

i live

 

**changbean**

can we tlk about the secnd chan was mentioned woojin fully jump into the convo

 

**woojinniethepooh**

sorry that i love my boyfriend :/

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

lol

 

-

 

**actuallythesun**

guyss  
stanley is like so big now  
i love him so mch

 

**bangcant**

i know  
i love him

 

**jiSUNgiee**

i havent seen him in foreverrr mannn

 

**changbean**

okayyyy  
who the fuck is stanley and why dont i know about him :/

 

**residentialcutie**

u havent meant stanley  
r u even felixs frend

 

**min-NO**

never met a better man

 

 **chi** **ld** **™**

stanely is life

 

**hyunSIN**

A stelllla guy

**woojinniethepooh**

i think i like him more than chan

 

**bangcant**

cant be offended if u feel the same way

**changbean**

…  
why havet i met him yet

 

**actuallythesun**

:/  
stanley is my fish u fuckface

 

**residentialcutie**

woah woah waojhhhh  
keep calm man

 

**bangcant**

just breathe  
he didint mean to forget about the most MPOSRTANT FISH IN UR LIFE

 

**changbean**

omg chill

 

**hyunSIN**

can we talk about how jellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly changbin go tho

 

**changbean**

fucking fight me

 

**9:35pm**

 

 **Private chat between** actuallythesun **and** jiSUNgiee

 

**actuallythesun**

can i come over rn

 

**jiSUNgiee**

sure  
everything okay?????

 

**actuallythesun**

no  
nothing is good  
and everything is hurting rn  
and idk what to do but i did something really stupid  
i hate myself for it so muhc

 

**jiSUNgiee**

felix  
wheres chan?

 

**actuallythesun**

at woojins

 

**jiSUNgiee**

how far away r u??

 

**actuallythesun**

10mins maybe

 

**jiSUNgiee**

im gonna call u okay??

 

**actuallythesun**

k

 

 **Incoming call from:** jiSUNgiee

 

 **Accept ** **or Decline**

 

**-**

e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys 
> 
> ive actually been away for 2 weeks im sooo sorrryy. i already apologised when i made the author note and u guys r so nice and sweet telling me to rest and get better. im crying, i dont deserve you guys beng so kind. my heaart
> 
> anyways in case u actually care. lol. im still sick :(
> 
> fun story  
> in history today (cause i went to school :/) we were doing debates and when t was my turn the girl i was going up against spoke first and then when i was about to speak i had like a full blown coughng fit like begone thot, not today satan. and my teacher is lke 'u want get some water...' and im like 'yEs pLeASe' i get some water, come back, do my debate and i fulllly cant catch my breath, somehow WIN my debate and by now im fully hyperventilating and shaking and my friend has to actully help me catch my breath and help me breathe. fun times with jess  
> i actually thought satan had entered my body
> 
> anyway sorry that was unnessisary but idk i lowkye thought t was funny after i caught my breath and could breathe
> 
> ths chapter is really chill until like the end cause next chapter is gonnnna be angsttyy so be readyyy
> 
> this note is so long, literally no one is gonna read it al lol
> 
> have a great week i love u guys :)


	14. ur wasting rul ife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst?? and lowkey crack ?? idek

**9:03pm (Friday)**

 

He stopped and stared.

 

“What did you say to me?”  

 

Felix could feel a shiver run down his spine.

 

“I said, could you please shut up?”

 

He knew he shouldn’t have said anything, but he couldn’t help it. He’d been watching some crappy television show and his father had walked and sat down on the seat across from him. He hadn’t even be paying attention, he’d been playing some shitty game on his phone, when his father spoke up.

 

“Wow, I know you’re a prissy but do you have to watch these things out here?”

 

He looked up at the television to find two guys on the screen kissing.

 

“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t even really watching.”

 

He heard his father mumble something under his breath, but he didn’t have the energy to ask for what he said. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel to some news program and turned back to his game. After about a couple minutes he looked up to see his father looking at him.

 

“You know,” His father started, turning his gaze to the television. “I try really hard not to let it bother me.”

 

“Let what bother you?”

 

“Not let the fact that both you and Chan are gay. I mean I just don’t understand. Why would you even want to be gay, all gays are disgusting.” He didn’t look away from the screen.

 

Felix stared awestruck at him. The man speaking to him right now was his father, the man that was supposed to love him and care for him. The man that should be showering him with affection not knocking him down and telling him he was disgusted with him.

 

He felt so angry, so hurt, so unloved, that the words that came out next just fell out of his mouth.

 

“Could you please shut up?”

 

The look his father had shot him was one of pure rage.

 

“What did you say to me?”

 

“I said, could you please shut up?”

 

It was a mistake, he knew. All Felix’s life he had been so scared to tell people how he felt, he was so scared of disappointing people that he’d tried so hard to be perfect, never once had he talked back to his parents. Most of his friends called him a pushover jokingly because he would do anything anyone asked him because he wanted people to like him so badly. This moment however was probably a moment Felix would look back on and say, ‘see this is why he doesn’t like you’. But at this moment he couldn’t hold himself back.

 

“I get that you might not like the fact we like boys, but can’t you at least accept us as your kids?” He felt another shiver run down his spine.

 

His father stood from his place on the seat he was sitting on.

 

“You wanna say that again?”

 

Felix knew he was threatening him, and he knew it wasn’t right but he couldn’t back out now.

 

“I want you to cut all your bullshit and accept the fact that we are humans who have emotions too.” Felix’s heart stopped. He shouldn’t have yelled, he knew he shouldn’t have. It just came out of his mouth, he couldn’t fully stop it.

It happened really fast and he didn’t really expect it, but the next thing he knew his cheek was burning and his father was standing right in front of him. It took him a couple seconds to actually realise what had happened. His father had slapped him across the face. Tears instantly pricked his eyes.

 

“So you’re all talk huh, one little slap across the face and you’re acting like a little bitch.”

 

He stepped closer and never in Felix’s life had he ever been so scared. He did the only he could think of, he fucking bolted fam.

 

The next thing he knew he was on the phone to Jisung, sobbing his eyes out, then he remembers falling asleep on Jisungs bed.

 

**11:57pm**

 

 **Private chat between** _jiSUNgiee_ **and** _bangcant_

 

**jiSUNgiee**

chan  
i need you right now  
like right now  
chan please  
its about felix  
…  
dude i really need you right now  
ugh whatever ill deal wit h it

**7 missed calls**

 

 **Private chat between** _jiSUNgiee_ **and** _woojinniethepooh_

 

**jiSUNgiee**

woojin  
r u awake  
is chan awake  
dude  
i really need chan  
woojin  
ughhhhhhhhhh  
im like 110% serious

why the fucjtard arent u guys strickened with CRIPPLING INSOMNIA SO U CAN HELP ME WITH MY DUCKING PRONLMES UGHHHH

**5 missed calls**

 

 **Private chat between** _jiSUNgiee_ **and** _changbean_

 

**jiSUNgiee**

dude  
please tell me u have been staying awake to do sometyhing dumb like watch vines until 4:20am

 

**changbean**

hey  
its like 1 in the morning  
dont be so mean

 

**jiSUNgiee**

dude  
im fully freaking out  
idk whaht to do

 

**changbean**

woah  
whats wrong

 

**jiSUNgiee**

i dont even fuckig no fam  
felix hes hurt and i cant get a hold of chna and idk what to do r even what happen  
and idek who to call but chan wont fuckikng pickup and woojin wouldt wither and ur the first one i thought to text next  
dude idk hat to do

 

**changbean**

omg is he like alright

hes okay rigth??  
do u know what happened  
r u gonna call his parents??

 

**jiSUNgiee**

he hasnt ttold me. he was fullyy cruing when i called him until he like collapsed on my bed.  
and when i asked if i chould call him parents he fully sobbed harder and naxicaly beggefd me not to

 

**changbean**

fuck  
do u no where chan is

 

**jiSUNgiee**

woojins  
hes been there for like a week

 

**changbean**

should i like drive to him???

 

**jiSUNgiee**

fam  
idk  
lix is sleping rn  
so maybe we should just let him reat and ill text chan again in the moring and telling to come asap

seems like the most reasonalbe thing to do

 

**changbean**

yeah prosbably  
text me if anything haps okay

 

**jiSUNgiee**

**  
** will do  
ily fam

 

**changbean**

love u tooo  
plz try and sleep  
i know ur scared and such  
but plz u need to rest  
take ur plils fam  
u have them for a reason

 

**jiSUNgiee**

i wass gonna wait up for him  
But i guess ill try andssleep a little

 

**changbean**

i know ur used to non human hours of sleep  
but plz try and go to sleep at like now

 

**jiSUNgiee**

oka fine. but u do too

no staying up till 420 k

 

**changbean**

okay

 

**jiSUNgiee**

good  
night x

 

**changbean**

sleep well xo

 

**jiSUNgiee**

u too fam

  


-

 

**9:46am (Saturday)**

 

_morning uglies_

 

**min-NO**

So mum bought me conditoner last night and instesd of puttibg i in the showe shr lefgt it one my desk and it coincidently looks just like my moisteriser

So this morning in my sleepy haze i APPLIED IT ON MY FACE INSTEAD OF MY MOISTERERERISTER

 

**hyunSIN**

how do u mess up so badly

 

**min-NO**

shut up  
u dropped a brick on ur fuckkjimg foot

 

**hyunSIN**

um thats highly offensive

 

**min-NO**

and i dont fucking care

 

**residentialcutie**

do u ever??

 

**min-NO**

no  
i have an image to uphold

 

**child™**

its like 10 am why r u awake

 

**hyunSIN**

some of us habe jobs

 

**child™**

seems legit

why r u awake min??

 

**min-NO**

i was meant to be going over jisungs but he cancelled on me  
so now im just chilling

 

**child™**

seems fairly real

other min???

 

**residentialcutie**

we’re hanging out in like 10 mins remember  
im coming over ur house and we’re chilling

 

**child™**

seems fake  
but okay  
i guess u can come over

 

**residentialcutie**

just cause ur trying to play it off like we never actlly planned this is just low fam  
even for u

 

**child™**

seems faker but oka

 

**hyunSIN**

#notsurpised

 

**child™**

didnt know people still used hashtags but whatever

*coughbasicbitchcough*

 

**min-NO**

yall r 5 i swear

 

**child™**

we r six  
shut up

 

**10:24am**

 

 **Private chat between** _jiSUNgiee_ **and** _bangcant_

 

**bangcant**

wait  
what  
jisung

what happened  
im on my way  
Ill be therein like 10 mins

 

**jiSUNgiee**

FUCKING FINALLT

dude

Plz get over now

im begging

 

**bangcant**

im runnig out the door now

what haooened??

 

**jiSUNgiee**

im not sure  
he texted me and when i called him he was fully crying  
and he has a bruise on his cheek  
and im not 110% but it lowkey looks like a hand print  
but idk who would fight him so idk

 

**bangcant**

fuckity fuck fucj fuck  
was he coming straight from home or ..

 

**jiSUNgiee**

im pretty sure  
but he didnt really say

 

**bangcant**

Fuck  
Okay

im like 5 mins away  
i might get a speefing ticket

 

**jiSUNgiee**

R U TEXTING ANF DRININ DUDE  
DONT DO THAT  
DRIVE SAFELY

felic is sleeping rn  
So plz derive safely  
I think hed rather a brother who is 110% fine

 

**bangcant**

okay tru  
Be there in 2 mins

ill be safe

 

**jiSUNgiee**

Sure jan

 

**bangcant**

Dont use some stale meme

 

**jiSUNgiee**

dude just drivee omg

 

**bangcant**

okay  
im pulling up now

 

**jiSUNgiee**

lawbreaker

 

**bangcant**

jsut open the door mate

 

**jiSUNgiee**

coming now ur highness

 

-

 

**2:35pm**

 

 **Private chat between** _changbean_ **and** _jiSUNgiee_

 

**changbean**

is he okay??

 

**jiSUNgiee**

um  
not really. chans here tho so thats good  
But hes like really sad that hes missing his job interview  
like thats what hes most upset about  
and im like dudeeeeeeeeee ughh

 

 **changbean**  

sounds like him tbh  
what r u guys gonna do  
did u find out what happeedn

 

**jiSUNgiee**

hes either gonna stay with chan at woojins or here wih me  
my parents r pretty chill with it

cause yeah we found out wha t happened

his dad kinda talked shit about him to his face and when felix tried to stand up toh im his dad slapped him

 

**changbean**

wtf fuck

 

**jiSUNgiee**

i know

 

**changbean**

is he gonna tell the others??

 

**jiSUNgiee**

at some point yeah  
but probs rn

 

**changbean**

can i come over??

 

**jiSUNgiee**

um  
maybe tomorrow fam

 

**changbean**

thats okay fam

i gtg but text me if anything happenes

 

**jiSUNgiee**

**  
** will do bro

see u

ily

 

**changbean**

ily2

 

-

 

**3:24pm**

 

_morning uglies_

 

**residentialcutie**

i feel like noone was reallyon today

 

**woojinniethepooh**

some ofus have lives

 

**residentialcutie**

that cut deep  
my heart hurts

 

**woojinniethepooh**

wha heart

 

**residentialcutie**

fight me

 

**woojinniethepooh**

go back to watchin netflix  
ur too lazy to fight

 

**residentialcutie**

awe u know me so muhc  
ily

 

**woojinniethepooh**

ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻

 

**residentialcutie**

rude

┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ)

look after the tables fam

 

**woojinniethepooh**

plz go back to wasting ur life away

 

**residentialcutie**

if im watching b99 am i really wasting my life if this shit is good

 

**woojinniethepooh**

Wahen whas the last time u left ur bed

 

**residentialcutie**

idk

 

**woojinniethepooh**

then yes  
ur wasting rul ife  
goodbye

 

 **residentialcutie**  
rip  
later fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been 84 yearssss
> 
> hii guuyss
> 
> im sorry that its been like 2 weeks im not really sure. i had exam block and i was stressed™. but thats over and im on holidays noww yayayayay. 
> 
> i know this chapter isnt that great im really sorry. i promised angst but im not really dure if its anhst enough :(
> 
> also i know thst this story has been very felix based and i have to say its probs caue im a felix bias, but after we kinda resolve felix stuff we can start working on more plot linesss. im so excitedd. 
> 
> i hope you all have a great week or whenever i actually write next lololol
> 
> i love you all :):):)
> 
> hope u all enjoy this crappy story :D


	15. do not stress my saucy boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um hi
> 
> issa been awhile
> 
> im back
> 
> and im very sorry
> 
> please enjoy
> 
> you can scream at me in the comments
> 
> also i didnt edit this so ripp

**(Two weeks later)**

 

**10:24am (Sunday)**

 

_morning uglies_

 

residentialcutie **changed group chat name to:** issa been a while

 

_issa been a while_

 

**residentialcutie**

oka so everyone kinda stopped using this for a lil bit

so i decided to revive it

cause i miss u guys

 

**min-NO**

yo true

i guess we all got a little busy with school

i mean i barely even remember seeing half of u guys at school

we are always either studying or getting tutoring

 

**residentialcutie**

yeahh...

 

**hyunSIN**

oof

i forgot this was a thing

 

**min-NO**

i think we ALL forgot this was a thing

  


**hyunSIN**

...

 

**residentialcutie**

...

 

**child™**

its like the victoria justice just jumped right of the chat

 

**min-NO**

omg

HAHAHAHAAH

 

**changbean**

i forgot i was even friends with you guys

 

**child™**

rude

bUt relatable

 

**residentialcutie**

lol

so who wants to hear an amzingly gay story between me and hyunjin ??

everyone?? good

 

**hyunSIN**

I SWEar if this is what i think it is !

i will commit a murder

 

**changbean**

weird and out of no where but ok

 

**residentialcutie**

_@hyunSIN_ ;)

so imma just send the screen shots cause its too good

this is all on tumblr btw

 

residentialcutie **sent screenshots to** _issa been awhile_

 

seungminnie: did you just repost vernon smut

seungminnie: ...

 

hyunjinnie: no

hyunjinnie: waut

hyunjinnie: fuckk

hyunjinnie: mo i didnt mean too

hyunjinnie:ewi thought

hyunjinnie: i went stragjt pdt that dnjsns

hyunjinnie: fuck wwee

hyunjinnie: imdbjsn

 

seungminnie: HAAHAAHHAHAHAHA

 

hyunjinnie: my pure eyes

hyunjinnie: i didnt even read it

hyunjinnie: sjbsjdnd

 

seungminnie: I WAS LIKE WTF

 

hyunjinnie: *passes out because of depression*

 

seungminnie: I WAS EXPECTING IT TO BE SOME JOKE HALF WAY THRU KIKE VERNON EATING AAN APPLE OR SMTH BUT NOOO

 

hyunjinnie: i didnt dven read it

 

seungminnie: i was like...mychild...my..my...children

 

hyunjinnie: i saw the askand was luk

hyunjinnie: not reading that

hyunjinnie: and went psdr ir

hyunjinnie: ewwwww

hyunjinnie: i need jesus

 

seungminnie: Hahahahaha

seungminnie: im dying

 

hyunjinnie: brb gotta go pray for forgiveness

 

seungminnie: yep

seungminnie: i understan

 

hyunjinnie: asdfghjkl

hyunjinnie: kill ma

 

seungminnie: hey

seungminnie: at least no one saw it

seungminnie: hopefully

seungminnie: im stilling dying at ur reaction

 

hyunjinnie: :(((

 

*end of screen shot*

 

**residentialcutie**

so yeah was exciting!!

 

**hyunSIN**

OMG why would you show everyoneee

 

**residentialcutie**

hehehehe

i love youuu

 

**changbean**

im actually so shook right now

 

**child™**

i dont even know what to say

 

**min-NO**

MOG HAHAAHAhAHAHAHHA  
IM DED

 

**jiSUNgiee**

im fully gone

that is the funniest thing ive heard in so longgg

 

**woojinniethepooh**

my son

ur innocence

was never there to begin with

 

**child™**

omg

roASteD

 

**hyunSIN**

that was rude

and

totalllly uncalled for

 

**woojinniethepooh**

(^3^)

ilyy

 

**10:52am**

 

 **Private chat between** changbean **and** jiSUNgiee  
  
  
**changbean** **  
** **  
** hey  
i just wanted to check if felix is ok  
he decided to stay with u right ??

 

**jiSUNgiee**

yeah  
he said he didnt wanna trouble woojins parents with both him and chan  
i kinda wanna hit him and tell him anyone would take him  
  
  
**changbean**

honestly same  
is he okay though ??  
  
  
**jiSUNgiee**

hes definetly better than he was two weeks ago  
chans been coming over everyday  
he started smiling again four days ago  
and he mentioned wanting to tell everyone  
but not just yet  
  
  
**changbean**

i mwan i can totally understand

  
**jiSUNgiee**

yeah  
definetely same  
hes not going to be perfectly fine for a while  
but i think him talking and hanging out with us  
will be good for him  
  
  
**changbean** **  
** **  
** yeah  
but  
we cant push him into anything he doesnt want to do

  
**jiSUNgiee**

oh yeah definetly

 

**changbean**

hows chan tho  
this cant be easy on him either

  
**jiSUNgiee**

yeah its really not  
hes been trying to just focus on making felix happy  
i know he been talking to his mum about what happen  
and she agreed that she doesnt want him there  
she’d rather him beung here in the mean time

  
**changbean**

yeahh  
do u know when i can come see him  
only if he wants to see me  
but i really wanna see him

  
**jiSUNgiee**

~ oh young love ~  
ill ask him

  
**changbean** **  
** **  
** its totally fine if he doesnt want me there  
like i totallly understand

  
**jiSUNgiee**

you wanna come over this afternoon  
he said you guys can just chill and watch movies together

 **  
** **changbean**

 **  
** is he sure ??

  
**jiSUNgiee**

hes totally sure  
he  wants u there

 

 **changbean** **  
** **  
** ok  
ill be there in a hour or so

  
**jiSUNgiee** **  
** **  
** ~ okay ~

 

**8:13pm**

 

_issa been awhile_

  


**child™**

i forgot to do my homework and it due in the first period  
stab me in the foot and call me steve

 

**woojinniethepooh**

what ?

 

**min-NO**

keep up with the lingo old man

hes joking

 

**child™**

at this potint maybe im not

 

**min-NO**

ohh kids these days and their self-deprecating humour  
soo funny

 

**child™**

im looking for the bleach rn

 

**min-NO**

...hahahahaha  
funny joke

 

**child™**

is it a joke if i actually want to die

 

**min-NO**

im legitimately scared

please be joking

ill come help you with whatever u need help with

...

 

**child™**

do not stress my saucy boi  
for i was just joking  
but please come help me

 

**min-NO**

broom brooming over right now

 

**child™**

:D

 

**woojinniethepooh**

what the everloving heck

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat*
> 
> so i lied
> 
> well not technically i did say i was taking a break from this fic
> 
> but i took longer than i might have hinted
> 
> BUT
> 
> im back
> 
> i actually updated!!! 
> 
> its been 6 months since i last probably updated and im here to say that your girl is back in town!!!
> 
> firstly tho thank you so much for all the support that i got in taking my break it was really appreciated. so thank you guys so much.
> 
> secondly i just love you guys so much and really hope that you keep on enjoying this fic.
> 
> thirdly the thing about the vernon smut legit happened to me. i was legitimately scared
> 
> but it was funny so yeahh content!!
> 
> welp i love you guys so much, i hope u have a great week and i love you so much

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> i hope you enjoyed :))) 
> 
> have a great day
> 
> please kudos or comment if u want 
> 
> check me out on tumblr as @thefelixlee


End file.
